Entscheidungen des Herzens
by Eldalia
Summary: Welcher Weg ist der richtige? slash
1. Default Chapter

Entscheidungen des Herzens Autor: Eldalia Pairing: Legolas/Haldir Rating: alles in allem ...NC-17 Warning: - Disclaimer: Tolkien ist alles, ich bin nichts!! Notes: Story wird fortgesetzt in "Eine neue Chance"  
  
1  
  
Ein schönerer Tag hätte es nicht werden können. Die Sonne stand hoch inmitten ihrer blauen Gefilde. Sie hatte den letzten Nebel aus den Senken vertrieben und gab nun den Blick frei auf die weite Ebene Rohans. Es war nun einige Tage her, dass Legolas und Gimli sich von König Elessar verabschiedet hatten und den Weg zur Festung Helms Klamm einschlugen. Der Zwerg hatte in den letzten Tagen von nichts anderem gesprochen als den Glitzernden Grotten von Aglarond, und sein Herz schlug höher, je näher sie dem Ziel kamen. Allerdings wollte der Zwerg keine übertriebene Eile aufkommen lassen. "Legolas, lass uns eine Rast einlegen." sagte Gimli, aber der Elb schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, mein Freund, ich will mich hier nicht länger aufhalten. Helms Klamm ist nicht mehr fern." Der Zwerg seufzte. Er wusste, was Legolas so sehr antrieb. "Er wird da sein. Haldir wartet, er würde nie ohne dich irgendwo hingehen.", sagte Gimli. Der Elb blieb ein paar Schritte vor seinem Freund stehen und lächelte ihn an. "Ich hoffe es." "Nein, Legolas, du weißt es!", antwortete Gimli, "Also quäle einen Zwerg nicht so sehr und lass uns rasten." Legolas seufzte gespielt und nickte. So vergingen die Stunden, und am frühen Abend des folgenden Tages erreichten die beiden die alte Festung Rohans. Die Spuren der großen Schlacht vor nicht allzu lange Zeit prägten das Bild, was sich vor ihnen auftat. Der Elb ließ seine Augen über den Wall von Helms Klamm schweifen und ihm war, als hätte er erst gestern da oben gestanden, eine hoffnungslose Schlacht vor Augen. Vor sich sah Legolas Menschen, von denen die meisten noch nie im Leben ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten hatten. Die Alten hatten durch lange Friedenszeit den Umgang mit der Klinge verlernt, oder vergessen? Und die Jungen? Legolas sah sich um. Sie waren so unschuldig, so unerfahren. Der Elb spürte ihre Angst. Die Angst aller. Sie hing über ihnen wie eine Rauchwolke, die alles vernebelte. Niemand auf dem Wall von Helms Klamm glaubte auch nur im geringsten daran, die kommenden Stunden zu überleben. Hier gab es keine Hoffnung , selbst in des Elben Herzen stand sie nicht mehr, so wie sonst. Er war unruhig hin und her gelaufen, aber nicht unbedingt des bevorstehende Kampfes wegen. Er war seit er Lorien verlassen hatte von einer inneren Unruhe, einer Sehnsucht befallen, die er nicht hatte erklären können. Erstaunt blickte Legolas von seinen düsteren Gedanken auf, als er den Klang eines Horns vernahm. Das Horn von Elben. Elben? Hier in Rohans Festung? Er eilte zur Brüstung und plötzlich spürte er Frieden in seinem Herzen. Haldir von Lorien führte ein Heer von Elben in den Kampf gegen das scheinbar unabwendbare Böse. Er blickte Haldir in die Augen und fand dort die Antwort auf seine Sehnsucht. Sein Herz wurde leichter und Hoffnung erfasste sein Innerstes. Der Elb aus Lorien hatte in Legolas etwas geweckt, was er verloren geglaubt hatte. Er würde diese Schlacht überleben, für Haldir. Für Haldir? Erstaunt über seine eigenen Gedanken ging er auf den ihm zugewiesenen Posten. Aber in diesem Moment erkannte der Elb aus dem Düsterwald, was ihm gefehlt hatte, ohne zu wissen, dass es seinem Gegenüber genauso ergangen war, kurz vor einer großen Schlacht in Helms Klamm. Bei Einbruch der Nacht dann waren sie da. Ein Gewitter zog herauf und ein Blitz zerriss die schwarze Nacht. Legolas blickte auf ein Heer geschickt aus der Hölle. Die Furcht in der Festung war nun fast greifbar. Die Uruk- Hai Isengards verursachten einen Lärm, der den Wall zum Beben brachte. Und als würden das schwarze Meer dieser furchtbaren Kreaturen auch noch dies beeinflussen können, fing es an zu regnen. In wenigen Augenblicken drang das kalte Nass bis zur Haut, ungeachtet der dicken Schlachtkleidung, die jeder in Helms Klamm trug. Legolas fröstelte, als ihm das kalte Wasser den Nacken herab rann und er suchte in der Menge nach Haldir. Einem Zeichen, an dem er sich festklammern konnte, die andere Hälfte seiner Seele. Über das drohende Unheil hinweg trafen sich ihre Blicke. Haldir nickte Legolas aufmunternd zu und der Elbenprinz lächelte. Es war ein Moment der Ewigkeit, der grausamst unterbrochen wurde, denn mit einem Mal begann es. Die Heere Sarumans stürmten gegen den Steinwall, Pfeile hagelten auf sie nieder, aber jeder Uruk-Hai der fiel, wurde von drei neuen Kriegern ersetzt. Wie Insekten kamen sie die Leitern empor. Jeder Streich des Bündnisses von Helms Klamm schien wie ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Dieser Übermacht waren sie nicht gewachsen, dennoch kämpften die Rohirrim und Elben verbissen, unter ihnen Legolas und Haldir. Die beiden Elben hatten plötzlich einen Grund, diese Schlacht überleben zu wollen. Immer hatten sie ein Auge aufeinander, ohne dass der andere es bemerkte. Als das Signal zum Rückzug den Kampfeslärm zerriss, suchten Legolas Augen nach Haldir. Um ihn herum türmten sich gefallene Uruk-Hais, die Luft stand von dem Gestank der toten Kreaturen aus Sarumans Verliesen. Die Steine des Klammwalls waren blutgetränkt, und in den Mauern klaffte ein riesiges Loch, hineingesprengt durch irgendeinen teuflichen Zauber. Der Lärm um Legolas herum ließ ihn kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und der starke Regen verschleierte seinen Blick. Die Kleidung war so voll Wasser, dass sie wie Blei an seinem Körper hing. Der Elb wischte sich über die Augen und versuchte den Schleier vor ihm zu durchdringen, den das Wetter wie einen Zauberbann webte. Dann sah er Haldir. Er war ein ganzes Stück entfernt von ihm. Der Elb aus Lorien sammelte seine Männer, bemerkte nicht, wie einige Uruk-Hais sich näherten. Legolas zögerte nicht, den schon erhob der Feind die Axt zum finalen Schlag. Die Klinge leuchtete im Licht eines aufzuckenden Blitzes. Etwas sirrte knapp an Haldirs Ohr vorbei. Ein Pfeil. Ein Pfeil, der ihm das Leben rettete und sich tötlich in den Hals des Feindes bohrte. Alarmiert von diesem Ereignis, wurde Haldir der zweier anderer Gegner gewahr und brachte sie zur Strecke. Aber schon bauten sich neue Feinde vor ihm auf. Von einer anderen Stelle sah Aragorn die gefährlich Lage von Haldir. Der Krieger stürmte in seine Richtung, alle Gegner niederstreckend, die ihm in den Weg kamen. Sein Freund aus Lorien stand nun allein seinen zahlreichen Feinden gegenüber. Keiner seiner Elbenkrieger war noch am Leben. Gerade hatte er zwei Uruk-Hai niedergestreckt, da wurde er von den Beinen gerissen. Über ihm thronte der Feind, sicher dass ihm sein Opfer nicht entgehen würde. Legolas, der immer noch ein Stück entfernt den Weg durch gefallene Mitstreiter und Feinde suchte, sah ihn und schrie. Er sah den Mann seines Herzens schon fallen, als sich ein Messer durch den Hals des Uruk-Hais bohrte. Aragorn hatte Haldir im letzten Augenblick erreicht. Gemeinsam nun kämpften sie sich zu Legolas und dann Richtung Hornburg durch. Im vorübereilen fiel Haldirs Blick auf den Pfeil, der ihm als erstes das Leben rettete. Er erkannte ihn sofort wieder. In der Hornburg trafen die drei auf den letzten kleinen Rest der Rohirrim, die verzweifelt versuchten das Tor zu verteidigen. Aragorn nahm König Theoden ins Gebet, als plötzlich golden die Sonne aufging und ein hoffnungsbringendes Licht in die steinerne Halle fiel. Pferde wurden gebracht, das Horn erschallte und alle noch vorhanden Männer machten sich bereit für ihren scheinbar letzten Weg. Haldir lief zu einem Pferd neben Legolas. Sie saßen auf, und als das Angriffssignal ertönte, trafen sich ihre Blicke. "Ich liebe dich..." sagte Haldir, nicht sicher ob der Elb neben ihm es über den Lärm überhaupt gehört hatte und dann preschten die Reiter aus der Halle. Schnell war jeder von ihnen von Feinden umringt, als die Reiter von Rohan mit Gandalf erschienen und das Blatt sich zu wenden begann. Legolas, einen Moment unaufmerksam, wurde aus dem Sattel gerissen. Zwei der Uruh-Hais, die ihn bedrängten konnte er abwehren, aber den dritten sah er zu spät. Er spürte schon beinahe die kalte Klinge in seinem Körper, als sein Gegner selbst in diese Situation kam. Haldir war in der Nähe gewesen, als Legolas in die Massen des Feindes fiel und nun stand er hinter dem zusammenbrechenden Uruk-Hai. Sein Schwert war blutgetränkt, das Haar zerzaust und verschmirrt, die Augen wild und aufmerksam, doch in diesem Augenblick lächelte er leicht. Ein Racheengel, zu schön für diese Welt. Er half Legolas schnell auf die Beine und mit vereinten Kräften schlugen sie alle Gegner nieder, die es wagten, in die Nähe ihrer Klingen zu kommen. Immer mehr lichteten sich die Reihen in Sarumans Heer und der Sieg gehörte den Rohirrim und ihren Mitstreitern. Als der Kampf gewonnen war, stand Haldir inmitten seiner Krieger. Tränen füllten seine Augen. Keiner hatte überlebt, bis auf ihn, dank Aragorn und Legolas. 'Legolas'...in seinem Kopf formten sich Lieder, die ihm aber in keiner Weise gerecht wurden. Als der Elb aus Lorien sich umsah, schaute er unvermittelt in die Augen seines Traumes. "Unser Volk hat schwer geblutet." sagte Legolas. "Es wäre ein weitere Elb unter ihnen, hättest du ihn nicht gerettet.", antwortete Haldir. "Auch du hast mir das Leben gerettet..", erwiderte Legolas und lächelte sein Gegenüber an. Dieser kam auf den Elben aus dem Düsterwald zu und nickte. "Danke..." Dann warf Haldir alle Bedenken aus seinem Herzen, trat ganz nah zu Legolas und küsste ihn sanft. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar was er tat und löste sich hastig von ihm. "Verzeih..." " Nein, entschuldige dich nicht...dafür habe ich gekämpft...." Haldirs Herz machte einen Sprung. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Aber die Blicke seines Gegenübers ließen keine Zweifel offen. Voller Liebe und Sehnsucht schaute Legolas' Augen in die seinen... "Legolas!" "..Herr Elb.." Die Stimme von Gimli riss den Elben fast grausam aus seinen Erinnerungen. Dieser war ihm um einige Meter voraus. So kurz vor den Grotten gab es für seinen Zwergenfreund kein Halten mehr. Lächelnd folgte Legolas ihm nach Aglarond. Wenig später schloss Fels sie ein. Gimli ging voran und begann sofort mit einer Höhlenführung nach Zwergenart. Legolas hingegen fühlte sich sofort beengt. Die Luft war abgestanden und die Feuchtigkeit der Luft schlug sich auf den Steinwänden nieder. Dennoch musste der Elb zugeben, dass die Grotten tatsächlich ansatzweise sehenswert waren. Edelstein- und Erzadern zogen glitzernd und farbenfroh in Bändern durch den kahlen, rauen Fels. Für die Zwerge mussten sie einen unheimlichen Reichtum darstellen, umso mehr war Legolas überrascht aber auch beeindruckt und stolz, dass sein Freund gegen jegliche Schürfarbeiten an diesem Ort war. Tiefer in den Grotten erreichten die beiden einen etwas breiteren Gang. Die Wände waren leicht unterteilt durch mehr oder weniger tiefe Nischen. Legolas ging zu einem dieser Einlässe im Fels. Sein Finger glitten fast zärtlich über die Rückwand des Ganges und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein verträumtes Lächeln ab. Gimli, der vorangegangen war, blieb stehen und blickte auf seinen Elbenfreund. Als der Zwerg näher kam, schien es, als würde Legolas aus tiefen Gedanken aufschrecken. Gimli schaute ihn entschuldigend an, legte seine Hand auf die seines Freundes und lächelte. "Selbst ein Elb kann unter Erde Glück finden.", sagte er. "Du hast recht, mein Freund.", antwortete Legolas, "Aber lass uns weitergehen. Mich sehnt es nach dem Anblick des Himmels." "Es gibt eine besondere Stelle hier in Aglarond.", entgegnete der Zwerg, "Ich würde sie gern wiedersehen und wäre froh, wenn du mich dahin begleitest." Legolas lächelte und nickte. "Ein Elb hält sein Versprechen, Gimli. Gern möchte ich erblicken, was ein Zwergenauge als schön beschreibt." Ihr Weg führte sie immer tiefer in die Glitzernden Grotten hinein. Legolas den Weg, den sie gingen, genau einzuprägen. So tief unter der Erde konnte sogar ein Elb die Orientierung verlieren, und um nichts in der Welt wollte er hier länger verweilen, als unbedingt nötig. Gimli brachte es zudem nicht fertig, den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz schweigend über die Runden zu bringen. Jede Kleinigkeit wurde haargenau beschrieben und immer stärker musste Legolas ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Ein Zwerg konnte die Geduld eines Elben schon sehr strapazieren, aber Legolas sagte nichts dagegen. Und dann waren sie angekommen. Vor ihnen tat sich eine natürliche Steinhalle auf. Das Gewölbe erstreckte sich weit über ihnen, so dass der Schein ihrer Fackeln es kaum ausleuchten konnten. Die Wände waren breit durchzogen von Edelsteinen aller Arten und Formen. Der Schein der Fackeln ließ sie erstrahlen, und das Licht wurde in alle Facetten gebrochen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Gimlis Augen leuchteten, aber nicht vor Habgier, sondern eher vor Staunen, was die Erde alles hervorbrachte. Selbst Legolas war beeindruckt von der Gewalt des Felsens gepaart mit der Schönheit von Farben und Formen. Lange standen die zwei Freunde schweigend inmitten der großen Halle und ließen den Anblick tief in ihrem Inneren wirken. Der Elb fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder. "Froh bin ich, dass ich dir hierher gefolgt bin. Nun weiß ich, dass nicht nur auf der Erde, sondern auch unter der Erde Vollkommenheit herrscht. Ich danke dir, mein Freund." Gimli schaute auf und lächelte. "Ich bin froh, diesen Moment mit dir teilen zu können. Nun bin ich bereit, dir in die Tiefen Fangorns zu folgen, auch wenn mir nicht wohl bei diesem Gedanken ist." "Vielleicht findest du dort ähnlich überraschendes und schönes, wie ich an diesem Ort hier." entgegnete der Elb. "Davon gehe ich nicht aus.", brummte Gimli. Legolas konnte nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf schütteln, als sie Aglarond verließen. 


	2. Kapitel 2

2  
  
Gimli, Sohn des Gloin, war ein Zwerg, das bedeutet, er hielt seine Versprechen. So war es auch mit dem Versprechen, das er dem Elben gegeben hatte. Einem Elben, dass musste man sich mal vorstellen. Ein Elb und ein Zwerg, die gemeinsam unter den uralten Bäumen des Fangorn wanderten.  
  
"Wie konnte ich mich darauf nur einlassen?", grummelte Gimli in seinen Bart. Dieser Wald hatte ihm schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch nicht gefallen.  
  
"Du wolltest doch nach Aglarond und ich bin mit dir gegangen, weil du versprachst, mit mir zum Fangorn zu kommen, Gimli.", antwortete der Elb, der ein ganzes Stück weg unter den Bäumen gestanden hatte und sich jetzt lächelnd umdrehte. Geschmeidig wie es den Elben eigen war, bewegte sich der Elbenprinz auf seinen Zwergenfreund zu.  
  
"Es gefällt dir hier nicht?", stellte er die rhetorische Frage. "Nein, Zwergen gefällt es im Wald wohl einfach nicht."  
  
Bevor Gimli protestieren konnte fuhr er fort: "Aber keine Sorge mein Freund, wir machen uns noch heute auf den Weg raus aus diesem Wald."  
  
Gimli strahlte ihn an, meinte dann aber: "Es stimmt nicht, Herr Elb, das ich keine Wälder mag. Es gibt einen Wald, den ich sogar sehr mag."  
  
Legolas legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ja, Gimli, es gibt wenige, die dem Zauber Loriens wiederstehen können."  
  
"Es ist ein Traum", gab Gimli zu und strich sich den Bart.  
  
"Es scheint wie ein Traum, ja, die Blätter, silbern und schimmernd im Wind treiben zu sehen, dass Licht das Lorien umstrahlt auf seiner Haut zu fühlen und zu spüren, wie es bis in dein Herz vordringt, um dort Ruhe einkehren zu lassen."  
  
Ein Schweigen senkte sich zwischen die beiden und man sah, wie sie ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Der Zwerg dachte seelig lächelnd an die Zeit an diesem wundervollen Ort zurück, an den Beginn der ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft mit Legolas und vor allem an die Schönheit Galadriels. Er hatte Nachrichten vernommen, die Herrin des Waldes wolle sich in den Westen zurückziehen. Alles was ihm von ihr blieb, waren die Strähnen ihres Haares, die er immer nah am Herzen trug. "Bewirkt wirklich Galadriel all diese Wunder?", fragte Gimli.  
  
"Nicht nur der Wald scheint dir sehr gut gefallen zu haben.", zwinkerte der Elb. Der Zwerg grummelte etwas vor sich hin. "Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, sie und Nenya", antwortete Legolas und packte seinen Sachen zusammen.  
  
Gimli tat es ihm gleich und sie wanderten weiter, zu den Grenzen Fangorns. Gimli grinste seinen Freund an.  
  
"Aber ich scheine nicht der einzige zu sein, den in Lorien etwas verzaubert hat." Der Elb errötete bis zu den spitzen Ohren.  
  
"Du brauchst nicht rot werden mein Freund. Liebe ist doch etwas ganz natürliches, auch wenn sie so ungewöhnlich ist, wie die eure."  
  
"Ich wäre am liebsten im Boden verschwunden, als du uns erwischt hast.", murmelte der Elb. "Ich auch.", antwortete Gimli.  
  
Verträumt blickte Legolas vor sich hin und erinnerte sich zurück.  
  
Lachend nahm Haldir ihn bei den Händen und zog ihn tiefer in die Grotten. Lange nachdem ihnen die letzten Menschen begegnet waren, blieben sie erst stehen, und zogen sich in eine Nische des Ganges zurück, in dem sie standen. Haldir hatte seine Arme um Legolas gelegt und ihn angelächelt. "Es hat lange gedauert." "Viel zu lange", flüsterte Legolas und strich eine silbrig-blonde Strähne aus dem geliebten Gesicht. "Wir haben Zeit, so viele Jahrtausende gemeinsam.", hauchte Haldir, doch er sah wie ein Schatten über das schöne Gesicht seines Geliebten huschte. "Mein Vater wird unsere Beziehung nie dulden, und Galadriel?..." Schnell legte der Elb aus Lorien Legolas einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Shhh, lass uns nicht über die Zukunft nachdenken, wir haben jetzt." Bevor Haldir seinen Finger zurückzog, küsste Legolas ihn sanft. "Ja, wir haben jetzt." Sie sahen einander an und Haldir zog ihn näher zu sich. Und dann, ja dann küssten sie sich. Lange und zärtlich, als wollten sie einander nie mehr loslassen. Ein Räuspern schreckte sie auseinander und entsetzt fiel der Blick der beiden Elben auf Gimli. Legolas grinste, er war sich nicht mehr so sicher, wer von ihnen verlegener gewesen war. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe Legolas, aber Aragorn und Theoden schicken nach dir", Gimlis Blick fiel auf Haldir, "und auch nach euch, Haldir von Lorien." "Wir kommen gleich nach. Ich danke dir, Gimli, Gloins Sohn", antwortete Haldir, der die Fassung schneller wieder gefunden hatte als Legolas. Als der Zwerg verschwunden war, hatte das Lachen der Elben in den Grotten geschallt. Was für eine peinliche Situation.  
  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben. Er schreckte auf und sah vor sich das freundliche Gesicht von Gimli.  
  
"Komm, mein Freund, lass uns gehen. Wir haben uns lange genug an diesem Ort aufgehalten.", meinte der Zwerg und Legolas nickte. So machten sich die beiden Freunde auf den Weg nach Lothlorien.  
  
Die Sonne stand schon tief im Westen als sie eine Rast machten. Sie waren etwa 5 Wegstunden nördlich von Fangorn, und Legolas roch schon die Luft Loriens, die der Wind zu ihnen zu wehen schien, allerdings war er die ganze Zeit, seit sie an den Grenzen des alten Waldes von ihm und Haldir gesprochen hatten, sehr ruhig gewesen. Unsicherheit hatte sich im Gesicht des Elben breit gemacht und sie schien zu wachsen, je näher sie Lorien kamen. Gimli betrachtete ihn mit Sorge.  
  
"Du wirst ihn sehr bald wiedersehen, du musst keine Angst haben, dass er nicht mehr da ist.", sagte er, in der Hoffnung, seinem Freund zu helfen. Aber Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist es nicht, was mich beschäftigt. Es ist vielmehr eine Sache, die ich Haldir in Aglarond sagte. Vorhin fiel es mir wieder ein. Es geht...." Der Elb brach ab, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Gimli, ausgerechnet mit ihm, über die Probleme reden sollte, die sein Vater mit Galadriel hatte. Das machte Legolas das Herz schwer, weil er wusste, dass sein Vater nie dulden würde, dass sein Sohn mit jemandem vom Volke Loriens zusammen ist. Und dabei war noch gar nicht beachtet, dass es sich auch noch um einen Elben handelte, und nicht um eine Elbin.  
  
Gimli wartete gespannt darauf, was sein Freund zu sagen hatte. Dass dieser stockte, sagte dem Zwerg, das den Elben etwas schwer belastete. Gimli schwankte zwischen seiner normalen Vorgehensweise, d.h. sich nicht einzumischen und dem Verlangen, Legolas helfen zu wollen. Er setzte sich näher zu dem Elb und dieser holte tief Luft.  
  
"Es ist mein Vater.", sagte Legolas. "Er würde es niemals gutheißen, dass ich Haldir liebe und mit ihm zusammen sein will."  
  
Gimli schaute seinen Freund ernst an. "Warum bleibt ihr beide nicht in Lorien? Thranduil würde es nie erfahren."  
  
Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich..." Der Zwerg spürte nun genau, wie es Legolas innerlich zerriss. "Mein Freund.." sagte Gimli, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht. Meine Mutter ist nicht mehr am Leben und meine Brüder haben diese Gefilde bereits verlassen. Mein Vater ist doch das letzte bisschen Familie, das mir noch geblieben ist. Aber..."  
  
"...du liebst Haldir." warf der Zwerg betroffen ein. Legolas nickte schwach.  
  
"Aber warum sollte er deine Liebe nicht dulden? Sollte einem Vater nicht daran liegen, dass sein Sohn glücklich ist?" fragte Gimli. "Zugegeben, eure Liebe ist ungewöhnlich, aber sie ist wahr." Der Elb lächelte seinen Freund an, aber kurz darauf zog wieder ein Schatten über sein schönes Gesicht.  
  
"Ich glaube...ich meine Haldir...er ist ein Elb. Es würde meinem Vater das Herz brechen, denn ich weiß, er wünscht sich einen Erben seines Geschlechtes...und ich bin der Einzige, der dafür hier noch in Frage kommt..."  
  
Gimli sah vor sich seinen Freund, in dem zwei Gefühle miteinander kämpften. Der Zwerg seufzte, dennoch, irgendwie belastete Legolas noch etwas anderes, er hatte ihm nicht alles erzählt. Etwas wovor der Elb sich scheute, darüber mit Gimli zu reden. Er legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser blickte auf und blickte in verständnisvolle aber auch besorgte Augen. Legolas hatte in dem Zwerg einen wahren Freund gefunden und er konnte nichts mehr gegen das Bedürfnis machen, ihm einfach alles zu erzählen.  
  
"Aber....das ist nicht alles, was meinen Vater sehr missfallen könnte.", sagte der Elb. "Nicht nur, dass ich einen Elben liebe, nein, ich liebe einen Elben aus Lothlorien. Das erträgt mein Vater erst recht nicht."  
  
Gimli machte ein verkniffenes Gesicht. "Thranduil hat etwas gegen Lorien??"  
  
"Nicht gegen Lorien. Einst waren die Völker Freunde, mein Vater und Celborn sind miteinander verwandt,.. bis...", Legolas stockte, aber der Zwerg ließ sich nun nicht mehr ablenken. "Bis was?" "Bis Galadriel nach Lorien kam und dort eine Heimat fand. Seitdem brach mein Vater jeden Kontakt nach Lorien ab..."  
  
".WAAAAAS??????:::" Gimli war nun richtig in Fahrt.  
  
"Gimli....bitte...hör mir zu..", warf Legolas ein und der Zwerg kämpfte um seine Beherrschung. "Warum...was hat Thranduil gegen die Herrin des Waldes?", fragte er mühsam ruhig.  
  
"Das ist eine Geschichte aus längst vergangener Zeit, aber mein Vater kann sie nicht vergessen, geschweige denn verzeihen.", antwortete Legolas.  
  
"Erzähl sie mir bitte.", verlangte der Zwerg.  
  
Der Elb schaute zu seinem Freund und nickte.  
  
"Galadriel ist eine Noldor. Dieses Volk war eher praktisch veranlagt. Sie wollten es dem Schöpfer gleichtun und Dinge von eigenem Leben erschaffen, an Natur lag ihnen nicht sehr viel. Einer ihrer Schöpfungen waren die Silmaril, ihr größtes Werk. Darin fingen sie das Licht der ersten Tage ein, um es für immer zu bewahren. Melkor stahl ihnen die Steine und die Noldor machten die Valar dafür mitverantwortlich, weil Melkor einer von ihnen war. Feanor, Finwes Sohn, der seinerzeit erster König des Volkes war, führte die Noldor aus Valinor fort, um die Silmaril zurückzugewinnen und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Sie metzelten die Teleri nieder, um deren Schiffe zu bekommen. Dies war der erste Gewaltakt, den Elben gegen Elben taten. Und es war nicht der letzte. Immer wieder kam es von Seiten der Noldor zu Übergriffen, vor allem gegen Doriath. Erst nach der Niederwerfung Morgoths am Ende des zweiten Zeitalters wurde ihnen verziehen und sie durften nach Aman zurückkehren. Aber einige blieben, eine davon ist Galadriel. Mein Vater kann den Noldor nicht vergeben und kann Galadriel nicht ausstehen. Und alle Elben Loriens behandelt er mit der gleichen Abneigung."  
  
Gimli hatte aufmerksam zugehört, konnte aber nur noch mühsam an sich halten. Ihm war es egal, was in der Vergangenheit passiert war.  
  
"Ich glaube ich sollte dem König der Waldelben mal Respekt beibringen.". Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und schwang demonstrativ seine Axt. Legolas schaute ihn überrascht an. Es hatte bisher kaum einer gewagt, sich mit Thranduil anzulegen. Der Elb stand auf und legte seinem Freund beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Gimli, halte ein. Mein Vater macht dich einen Kopf kürzer, bevor du um Hilfe rufen kannst. Und ich will nicht, dass ich auf diese Weise einen so guten Freund verliere." Der Zwerg sah auf und erblickte wieder den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung im Gesicht von Legolas. Gimli nickte und ließ sich wieder neben dem Elben nieder. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, jeder seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen nachhängend, bis ein goldener Streifen im Osten den neuen Tag ankündigte. 


	3. Kapitel 3

3  
  
Mit dem erwachenden Tag brachen Gimli und Legolas ihr Lager ab. Lothlorien war nicht mehr fern. Ein dementsprechendes Tempo legte nun der Elb an den Tag. Er wollte so kurz vor dem Ziel keine unnötige Zeit mehr verlieren. Gimli konnte seinem Schritt kaum folgen.  
  
"Legolas! Du weißt doch, querfeldein sind wir Zwerge nicht zu gebrauchen.", sagte er. "Hab ein Einsehen!"  
  
Der Elb blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. "Komm schon, Gimli, Lothlorien wartet!", rief er seinem Freund zu, der schon mächtig schwer atmete.  
  
So vergingen die nächsten Stunden. Legolas duldete nur kurze Pausen, während Gimli seinen wachsenden Unmut in sich verbarg, und versuchte, seinem Freund so gut es ging zu folgen. Plötzlich hielt der Elb abrupt an. Sie waren auf einer leichten Erhöhung. Die nun schon sehr tief im Westen stehende Sonne tauchte alles um sie herum in ein warmes, goldenes Licht. Vor ihnen eröffnete sich der Wald Lothloriens. Legolas' Augen bekamen den Glanz von Jahrhunderten, sein Herz schlug wie wild und er hatte das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. Gimli betrachtete ebenfalls verträumt das vor ihm liegende Land. Aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund neben ihm, hatte der Zwerg nichts mehr, was er in Lothlorien finden könnte. Galadriel, so hieß es, hatte sich in den Westen aufgemacht. Der Zwerg betrachtete den Elben. Auf seinem Gesicht fand er nichts weiter als Frieden. Aber ihr Abschied war nun nah.  
  
"Dein Weg liegt nun offen vor dir, mein Freund.", sagte Gimli.  
  
"Du hast recht. Die Zeit unserer Trennung ist gekommen.", antwortete Legolas. "Aber es ist nur ein Abschied auf Zeit. Wir werden uns wiedersehen."  
  
Der Zwerg nickte und beide gaben sich die Hand. Gimli, der seine Trauer über diesen Moment zu verbergen versuchte, straffte sich plötzlich und nahm seine Axt fest in beide Hände.  
  
"So, Herr Elb, nun sage mir , in welcher Richtung der Düsterwald liegt.", sagte er selbstbewußt.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich muss noch ein Wörtchen mit König Thranduil reden!"  
  
Legolas wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen sollte. Der Elb trat auf seinen Freund zu und kniete sich vor ihn, damit er Gimli gerade in die Augen schauen konnte.  
  
"Dies ist nicht deine Aufgabe. Das ist eine Sache zwischen meinem Vater und mir. Aber sei unbesorgt, ich werde Galadriel in deinem Namen verteidigen."  
  
Der Zwerg schaute zunächst etwas verkniffen, nickte dann aber. "Sollte Thranduil allerdings nicht zur Vernunft kommen, so werde ich mich noch einmal bei ihm sehen lassen.", sagte er. "Sag ihm das!"  
  
Legolas lächelte. "Das werde ich tun, wenn es die Situation erfordert."  
  
Dann reichten sie sich ein letztes Mal die Hände, bevor jeder seine eigenen Wege einschlug. Als Gimli sich nach einigen Metern noch einmal umsah, war sein Freund bereits im Schatten der Mallornbäume Lothloriens verschwunden.  
  
Es versprach ein ruhiger Tag zu werden, als Haldir sich auf den Weg zu seinem angestammten Wachflett machte. Der Morgen war zwar noch kühl, aber in der Luft hingen schon die ersten Vorboten des nahenden Sommers. Seit dem Ende des Ringkrieges hatten die Elben Lothloriens nur noch kleinere Orktrupps aufgespürt und ihnen ein Ende gemacht. Als Haldir seinen Posten erreichte war es bereits zwei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang. Er stieg auf sein Flett, lehnte sich an den Stamm des Mallornbaumes auf dem es errichtet war und ließ den Blick über den Wald vor ihm streifen. Seinen Augen fehlte es allerdings an absoluter Aufmerksamkeit, denn mit den Gedanken war er weit weg von Lothlorien. Haldir dachte an Legolas, wie eigentlich immer. Der Elb erinnerte sich genau daran, wie es ihn zerriss, als sich ihre Wege in Helms Klamm trennten. Aber sie hatten einander versprochen, sich wiederzusehen.  
  
Als Haldir aus Rohan zugekehrt war, brach auch in seiner Heimat das Chaos aus. Immer wieder wurde Lothlorien von Orks angegriffen, wie vielerorts in Mittelerde auch. Es waren harte und verlustreiche Kämpfe gewesen. Der Elb hatte in dieser Zeit oft mit Sorge an Legolas gedacht und jedes mal wurde ihm der Magen flau, wenn ein Bote aus dem Süden den Wald Lothloriens erreichte. Haldir hatte Angst, dass eines Tages ein Bote mit der Nachricht von Legolas' Tod zu ihm kam, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Es war fast noch schlimmer, denn es kamen überhaupt keine Botschaften von oder über den Elben aus dem Düsterwald. Diese Ungewissheit trieb Haldir in den Wahnsinn, und das tat sie auch jetzt, an diesem wunderschönen Tag. Viele andere hatten Lothlorien aus südlicher Richtung bereits passiert, aber wo war Legolas? Er war längst überfällig. Was hielt ihn auf? War sein Geliebter jemand anderem begegnet? Hatte Haldir umsonst gewartet und gehofft? Hätte er vor einiger Zeit mit Galadriel und vielen anderen seines Volkes in den Westen gehen sollen? Aber Legolas hatte es doch versprochen, hatte Haldir gesagt, dass er ihn über alles liebt. War das alles eine Lüge gewesen?  
  
Erschöpft von seinen aufgewühlten Gedanken lehnte sich Haldir an einen Baum. Er erinnerte sich wie er Legolas gehen lassen musste, und welche Angst er gehabt hatte, und wie der Elbenprinz ihn getröstet hatte. "Ich komme wieder, lirimaer (lovely one). Warte auf mich an den Grenzen von Lorien.", hatte er gesagt. "Ich werde warten Nin bain (my beautiful one). Aber es ist so schwer dich gehen zu lassen." Legolas hatte ihn angelächelt, ihn an sich gezogen und leidenschaftlich geküsste, das er meinte die Sinne müssen ihm schwinden. "Ich verspreche dir, dass diese Trennung unser Wiedersehen nur um so süßer machen wird!" Legolas lies den Satz in der Luft hängen und Haldir konnte sich denken, was er meinte. Er spürte wie seine Wangen glühten. "Warte auf mich, ich werde kommen."  
  
Und er hatte gewartet. Er hatte jetzt schon so lange gewartet. Weder Nachricht noch Legolas selbst waren gekommen. Hatte der Elbenprinz ihn zum Narren gehalten??? Langsam lies sich Haldir zu Boden gleiten. Er hätte mit Galadriel in den Westen ziehen sollen. 'Was bist du doch für ein Narr Haldir!' dachte er sich. 'Er wird nicht zurückkehren und du wirst hier warten, bis sich die Welt gewandelt hat und sich kein anderer Elb mehr in Mittelerde aufhält. Und dann? Was tust du dann? Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn Legolas es ernst gemeint hätte. Aber warum sollte er auch gerade ihn lieben? Welch ein unsinniger Gedanke.' Ein schmerzliches Szenario formte sich in seinem Kopf. 'Ungeliebt!!', schrie es in ihm und der Elb wollte weinen, so elend fühlte er sich.  
  
Haldir schaute traurig auf die Bäume vor ihm. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stand demonstrativ auf. Nein, so etwas durfte er nicht denken. Noch hatte er nicht aufgehört, zu hoffen.  
  
Der Tag schritt voran und wie zu erwarten gewesen war, passierte rein gar nichts. Der Elb Lothloriens beschloss, etwas zu essen, als ein leises Rascheln ihn aufhorchen ließ.  
  
'Ein anderer Wachmann kann es nicht sein, dieser würde sich durch ein spezielles Zeichen zu erkennen geben.', dachte Haldir.  
  
Irgendein Fremder schlich durch den Wald, und wer immer das sein mochte, er verstand etwas davon. Der Elb hatte Schwierigkeiten den Geräuschen zu folgen. Nach einigen Mühen schaffte er es dann aber doch, den Eindringling zu erreichen. Mit gespanntem Bogen trat Haldir aus seiner Deckung.  
  
"Halt!", rief er in einem scharfen Ton.  
  
Vor sich erkannte der Wachmann Loriens ein Elben. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Haldir entspannte sich etwas, hielt aber weiterhin seinen Bogen auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
"Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr im Reich Lothlorien?", fragte er mit fester Stimme.  
  
Der Elb vor ihm hatte die Hände gehoben, als Zeichen, dass er nicht vorhatte, seine Waffen zu gebrauchen. Langsam drehte er sich herum.  
  
Haldir ließ den Bogen fallen.  
  
"Legolas!.."  
  
Dieser strahlte heller als alles, was der Wachmann Lothloriens bisher gesehen hatte. Er trat auf den Elbenprinzen zu und zog ihn schnell in seine Arme. Er wollte Legolas einfach nur festhalten. Haldir schwor sich, seinen Geliebten nie wieder aus den Händen zu geben. Innerlich lachte der Elb über sich selbst. Wie dumm war er doch gewesen, zu denken, der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald würde sich nicht an sein Wort halten.. Dieser schmiegte sich ganz nah an Haldir. Lange standen sie so da, rührten sich nicht und schienen miteinander zu verschmelzen. Dann hob Legolas den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt. Sie schienen sich ewig zu küssen, als wollten sie all die Zeit, die beide getrennt hatten verbringen müssen, in einem Augenblick nachholen. Der Elbenprinz löste sich sanft von Haldir und lächelte.  
  
"Ich muss zugeben, du hast mir kurz einen Schrecken eingejagt.", flüsterte er zärtlich.  
  
Der Wachmann Loriens schaute etwas betroffen auf seinen Liebsten.  
  
"Es tut mir leid!", antwortete der Elb, "aber.."  
  
In diesem Moment legte ihm Legolas einen Finger auf den Mund. "Dina! (sei still)", hauchte er, zog seine Hand zurück und küsste Haldir erneut.  
  
Beide waren gefangen in der Ewigkeit.  
  
Der Elb aus Lorien löste sich von den süßen Lippen seines Gegenübers und strich ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht.  
  
"Lange habe ich auf dich warten müssen", sagte er, "aber du hattest recht. Die Trennung macht das Wiedersehen umso schöner."  
  
Legolas drückte sich ganz fest an seinen Geliebten.  
  
"Ja, aber ich hätte es keinen Tag länger ohne dich ausgehalten!", antwortete dieser sanft. "Selbst eine weitere Minute würde mich umbringen!"  
  
Haldir lächelte und nahm das schöne Gesicht des Elbenprinzen zärtlich in beide Hände.  
  
"Ich werde dich auch ganz sicher nie wieder gehen lassen!" 


	4. Kapitel 4

4  
  
Gemeinsam hatten sie Haldirs Wache beendet und als Orophin kam, um seinen Bruder abzulösen, lächelte dieser schon wissend. Doch weder Haldir noch Legolas sahen es, sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sie konnten kaum die Finger voneinander lassen. "Würdest du mir beweisen was du damals gesagt hast?" flüsterte Haldir seinem Geliebten ins Ohr, als sie die Leiter zu seinem Flett empor klommen. "Was? Dass eine Trennung unser Wiedersehen um so schöner machen würde?", meinte Legolas lächelnd und sah wie Haldir leicht errötete.  
  
"Würdest du es mir beweisen? Heute Nacht?"  
  
Legolas schob einen Finger unter Haldirs Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, so das er ihn anschaute:  
  
"Alles für Lirimaer, wenn du es nur willst."  
  
Haldir strahlte und stahl sich einen Kuss von den Lippen seines Geliebten, bevor er ihn hinter sich in seine Wohnung zog. Das war Legolas Antwort genug. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, hingen ihre Lippen aneinander in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und nur wenig später fiel das erste Kleidungsstück zu Boden. Haldirs Mantel folgte der von Legolas.  
  
"Wir haben so viel Zeit verloren.", seufzte dieser.  
  
"Aber wir haben alle Zeit der Welt das wieder aufzuholen" meinte Haldir als er seine Finger in Legolas Schnürung verhackten. Doch als der Elb aufblickte, sah er, wie ein Schatten das Gesicht seines Geliebten verdunkelte. Schnell küsste er die dunklen Wolken weg.  
  
"Denke nicht darüber nach, was sein wird, nin bain. Nicht heute Nacht" flehte er.  
  
Legolas lächelte ihn an. "Du hast recht, diese Nacht gehört nur uns, und würde Mittelerde in sich zusammenstürzen, ich würde bei dir bleiben."  
  
Haldir strahlte und küsste den Elbenprinzen so lange, bis keine düsteren Gedanken mehr in dessen Kopf herumschwirrten und Legolas leise aufstöhnte. Ungeduldig zerrte dieser an Haldirs Obergewand und lies seine Hände schließlich über die weiße Haut gleiten. Der Elb aus Lorien erschauderte. Woher wusste der Prinz nur, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, wenn federleichte Berührungen über seine Seite strichen. Langsam öffnete er die Schnürung von Legolas Hemd und küsste liebevoll die freigelegte Haut. Dieser zitterte und ein leises Stöhnen entwich den Lippen des Elbenprinzen. Lächelnd nahm Haldir seinen Geliebten hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. Sanft legte er den Elben nieder und richtete sich auf, um den atemberaubenden Anblick der sich ihm bot in sein Gedächtnis aufzunehmen. Da lag sein Geliebter, die goldenen Haare um sich gebreitet wie ein Kranz aus Licht, das Gesicht leicht gerötet, die Augen halb geschlossen und die Lippen nur das kleinste aber so verführerische bisschen geöffnet. Eine Vision. Mit dem Unterschied, dass diese Vision lebendig war, denn sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Glücklich lies sich Haldir zu Legolas in die Kissen sinken und bald hatten sie sich auch schon der letzten Kleidungsstücke entledigt. Der Elbenprinz dachte er müsste verglühen bei dem Gefühl der nackten Haut seines Geliebten auf seiner. Dennoch scheute er ein wenig zurück, was Haldir sofort bemerkte. "Was ist lirimaer?" fragte er und blickte Legolas fragend an. Doch diesmal war er an diesem, zu erröten und den Blick zu senken. Plötzlich traf Haldir die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Dass er da nicht früher dran gedacht hatte.  
  
"Du hast noch nie einen Elben geliebt, oder?" fragte er. Legolas errötete noch ein bisschen mehr, nickte und wich Haldirs Blick aus. Doch dieser drehte das Gesicht seines Geliebten so, dass sie sich ansahen.  
  
"Ich werde die zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt.", sagte er sanft, "Alles für dich nin bain."  
  
Der Elbenprinz lächelte glücklich und zog Haldir zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich. Dieser löste sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit von Legolas Lippen, um dessen Körper zu erkunden. Seine Lippen glitten sanft zunächst über den Hals und wenig später über die Brust und den Bauch des Elbenprinzen. Derweil fanden auch Haldirs Hände sanft ihren Weg über die sanfte Haut von Legolas. Dieser atmete heftigst und bald wurde Haldirs Tun zu einer süßen Qual. Immer wieder stöhnte der Elb des Düsterwaldes auf, wenn seines Geliebten Lippen oder geschickte Finger eine besonders empfindliche Stelle fanden, während er selbst den Körper seines Geliebten erforschten. Zufrieden stellte Legolas sehr bald fest, dass seine Berührungen sein Gegenüber genauso aus der Fassung brachten. Sie pressten sich gegen den anderen und ließen ihre Zungen miteinander spielen, nur unterbrochen von immer heftiger werdenden Stöhnen.  
  
"Erlöse mich..", presste Legolas hervor.  
  
Haldir lächelte, spürte aber, wie der Elbenprinz scheu zurückschreckte, als seine harte Männlichkeit dessen zarte Öffnung berührten. Legolas ganze Körper verkrampfte schlagartig. Der Elb aus Lorien schlang seine Arme um seinen Geliebten und fuhr mit seinen Lippen spielerisch über dessen Hals. Sehr bald bemerkte Haldir, wie sich sein Geliebter unter diesen Berührungen entspannte, so dass er den Weg in Legolas Inneres ohne Probleme und ohne seiner Liebe wehzutun, fand. Dieser stöhnte auf, als er seinen Geliebten so nah spürte wie nie zuvor. Haldir genoss es für einen Augenblick bewegungslos, ein Teil von Legolas zu sein. Wenig später verlor er die Kontrolle, die Welt verschwamm um sie. Legolas wand sich lustvoll unter den Stößen des Elben aus Lorien. Haldirs Hände glitten über die bebenden Muskeln des Elbenprinzen, bis er dessen harte Männlichkeit ergriff, um sie mit heftigen Bewegungen zu massieren. Legolas war in einem Rausch gefangen und krallte sich am Bett fest. Haldir spürte wenige Augenblicke darauf, wie sein Geliebter unter seinen Händen mit einem lauten Stöhnen den Höhepunkt erreichte. Der Elb aus Lorien stieß heftiger zu und heiße Wellen liefen durch seinen nun verschwitzt glänzenden Körper. Dann war er mit einem Aufschrei genau dort, wo Legolas kurz zuvor gewesen war.  
  
Die beiden Elben sanken erschöpft auf die Kissen. Während Haldir noch nach atmen rang, spürte er bei seinem Geliebten ein leichtes Zittern. Schnell zog er ihn ganz nah zu sich.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, nin bain?", fragte er ihn flüsternd.  
  
Legolas nickte und schaute in die wunderschönen Augen von Haldir. Dann küsste er seinen geliebten sanft und lächelte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich..", seufzte der Elbenprinz seelig, "Du bist wundervoll..." Haldir stich eine Haarsträhne aus Legolas Gesicht.  
  
"Ich liebe dich mehr."  
  
Bevor Legolas etwas dagegen sagen konnte, verschloss ihm der Elb aus Lorien mit seinen Lippen den Mund. Dann verwöhnte Haldir seinen Geliebten mit tausend kleinen Küssen, die der Elbenprinz glücklich erwiderte und zurückgab. 


	5. Kapitel 5

5  
  
Als Haldir und Legolas erwachten, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Aber dafür hatten sie kein Auge übrig. Der Elb aus Lorien ließ seine Blicke immer wieder an Legolas Körper entlang wandern. Der Prinz lächelte und zog seinen Geliebten zu einem Kuss zu sich.  
  
"Viel lieber als deinen Blick würde ich deine Hände auf meinem Körper spüren."  
  
Haldir schaute ihn wissend an, auch in ihm war die Sehnsucht noch nicht ganz gestillt und nichts tat er lieber, als Legolas zu lieben, ihm zu zeigen, wie tief seine Gefühle für den Elbenprinzen waren und wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte.  
  
Legolas Körper erbebte sofort unter Haldirs kühlen Lippen. Wie hatte er nur vorher ohne dieses Gefühl leben können. Wenn das das Paradies war, dann wollte er auf der Stelle sterben. Der Lorienelb verwöhnte seinen Geliebten. Das zunächst leise Stöhnen seines Gegenübers ließ ihn wohlig erschaudern. Seine Zunge kreiste verspielt um Legolas Bauchnabel, so dass dieser dachte, er würde den Verstand verlieren. Jeder seiner Muskeln war angespannt und jede weitere Berührung ließ den Elbenprinzen erzittern vor Erregung. Haldir schaute auf, um seinen Geliebten zu betrachten. Er konnte das Verlangen spüren und er würde es stillen. Dies war nur für Legolas bestimmt. Haldirs Lippen wanderten an seines Geliebten Körper herab und als diese seine Erektion fanden, stöhnte der Elbenprinz auf und wandte sich lustvoll und Haldirs Liebkosungen. Haldir ließ kurz von Legolas ab und dessen Reaktion ganz in sich aufzunehmen.  
  
"Bitte...Haldir...nicht aufhören...nicht jetzt...nie...", presste Legolas hervor und seine Hände suchten Haldirs Kopf, um ihn zu seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zurückzuleiten. Aber Haldir mußte nicht gezwungen werden. Er wandte sich wieder Legolas harten Männlichkeit zu. Jedes Saugen verursachte ein Aufbäumen seines Geliebten, begleitet von immer heftigeren Stöhnen. Der Elb aus Lorien spielte mit Legolas Erregung, immer wieder ließ er ab von ihm, wollte seine Erregung fühlen. Der Prinz unter seinen Lippen wandte sich in süßer Qual.  
  
"Ich sterbe, wenn du nicht weitermachst....erlöse mich...".  
  
Haldir bewegte seine Lippen immer schneller über Legolas pralle Erektion, er wollte ihn schmecken, jetzt...sofort. Mit einem Aufschrei verkrampfte der Elbenprinz und ergoss sich in den Mund seines Geliebten. Haldir genoss diesen Augenblick, nahm jeden Tropfen in sich auf. Dann erhob er sich und schaute in das Gesicht von Legolas, wo er nur Befriedigung fand. Seine Lippen suchten die seines Gegenübers. Dann legte er den Kopf auf Legolas Brust, und hörte seinem Herz zu, wie es sich langsam beruhigte. Der Elbenprinz schlang die Arme fest um seinen Elben.  
  
"Du schmeckst wundervoll, nin bain!", flüsterte Haldir.  
  
Als der Elb aus Lorien gemeinsam mit Legolas sein Wachflett erreichte, wurden beide sofort von Rúmil lächelnd vertrieben.  
  
"Ihr würdet nicht mal einen Ork bemerken, der neben euch steht.", begründete er sein Verhalten. Haldir nickte erleichtert und führte seine Liebe durch den Wald Loriens. Und wieder war Legolas gefangen vom Zauber dieses Ortes und von der Magie seines Begleiters.  
  
Viele Tage verbrachten sie auf diese Weise und des Nachts zeigten sie sich gegenseitig den Himmel. Ihre Herzen verschmolzen zu einem. Nie sah man sie getrennt. Aber Legolas wurde in bestimmten Augenblicken nachdenklich. Immer dann, wenn sie den Grenzen Lothloriens nahe kamen. Es war spät in der nacht und die beiden Geliebten hielten sich na beieinander. Die Haut des einen berührte die des anderen. Haldir schaute seine Liebe von der Seite an.  
  
"Was ist mit dir, mein Engel? Was beschäftigt dich?", fragte er leise. Legolas schaute auf, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Du möchtest deine Heimat wieder sehen, nicht wahr?", hakte der Elb aus Lorien nach, und küsste zärtlich seines Geliebten Wange. Legolas nickte.  
  
"Ja, das möchte ich, doch habe ich Angst, Angst vor den Ansichten meines Vaters, Angst alles zu verlieren, ganz besonders dich." Haldir strich seinem Prinzen über das Gesicht.  
  
"Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, denn ich kann nicht ohne sein.", erwiderte er und küsste Legolas zärtlich.  
  
"Aber dein Herz sehnt sich nach deinem Volk, ich möchte nicht dass du leidest. Wir haben lange Zeit hier verbracht, es ist Zeit aufzubrechen."  
  
Der Elbenprinz lächelte und nickte. Er umarmte Haldir und zog ihn nah zu sich. "Ich geb dich nicht her!" Haldir schaute seinem Geliebten sanft in die Augen und küsste ihn erneut.  
  
"Warte erst einmal ab, vielleicht ist alles nicht so verzweifelt, wie du es dir jetzt ausmalst.", flüsterte der Elb aus Lorien. "Ich hoffe es."  
  
Haldir half Legolas auf die Beine und beide zogen sich an. Ein vorerst letztes Mal wollten sie den neuen Tag in Lothlorien genießen, den Zauber des Waldes spüren. Als sie in der Abenddämmerung zum Flett zurückkehrten, stand Vorfreude aber auch Sorge im Gesicht des Elbenprinzen aus dem Düsterwald. Sein Geliebter legte die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn beschützend ganz in seiner Nähe. So schlief Legolas ein. Und genau in dieser Position erwachte er auch wieder. Das erste , dass der Elb vernahm, war die sanfte Stimme von Haldir, der ihm zärtlich ein "Ich liebe dich." in Ohr flüsterte. Nach ein paar Streicheleinheiten, verließen sie das Wohnflett des Wachmannes von Lorien und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Grenzen des Reiches von Celeborn und Galadriel. Als sie diese erreichten, drehte sich Legolas noch einmal um. Für ihn war dieser Wald mehr als ein schönes Reich, in dem die Welt noch in Ordnung schien. Hier war das Paradies. Die Erinnerung an wundervolle Tage ließen sie hinter sich. Und was lag vor ihnen? Der Elbenprinz schaute auf seine große Liebe. Was würde nur werden? Er hatte Angst und dennoch das Verlangen nach seinem Volk. Sein Gegenüber lächelte ihn an. Und in diesem Moment war Legolas fähig, zu glauben, dass alles gut werden würde. 


	6. Kapitel 6

6  
  
Sie hatten den Anduin überquert und ihr Nachtlager befand sich schon nah den Grenzen des Waldlandreiches. Diese Nacht hatten sie sich nicht geliebt, denn Legolas hatte Angst, dass man sie so nahe der Grenzen seines Reiches "ertappen" könnte und so sollte es sein Vater nun wirklich nicht erfahren. Haldir hatte es verstanden. Aber wie lange würde er noch Verständnis dafür haben? Legolas schaute auf seinen schlafenden Geliebten hinab und ertrug es nicht wie friedlich er aussah. Schnell stand er auf und zog seinen Mantel fester um sich. Der Mond war nur noch eine Sichel und warf sein fahles Licht auf die endlose Ebene. Sein Blick schweifte zurück zum Anduin und unwillkürlich wandte er sich in Richtung Lorien. Lothlorien. ja, das war das Paradies, doch jetzt, was würde vor ihnen liegen? Legolas wusste, dass sein Vater auf jeden Fall erstmal kein Verständnis, wenn überhaupt jemals, haben würde für seine Liebe zu einem Elben, zu einem Elben aus Lorien, auch noch. Aber er liebte Haldir nun mal, und wenn es sein musste würde er mit ihm überall hingehen. aber was sollte er tun, wenn sein Vater ihn vor die Wahl stellte? Er oder ich? Legolas zitterte bei dem Gedanken. Er wollte seine Familie nicht verlieren,. das was davon noch übrig war, doch sein Vater, oh sein sturer Vater war so altmodisch, so versteift. ER hatte eine Elbin geliebt, er würde nicht verstehen, das sein Sohn einen Elben vorzog. Würde er das jemals verstehen können? Was würde er tun, wenn er es erfuhr und wie sollte Legolas es ihm überhaupt sagen? Wie sagte man so etwas? Oh warum war das alles nur so schwierig, warum musste er ein Prinz sein? Warum konnte er nicht ganz einfach seine Entscheidung treffen? Warum musste er ein ganzes Reich zufrieden stellen? Warum gerade er?  
  
Sein Blick fiel zurück auf Haldir, der im Schlaf glücklich lächelte. Legolas legte sich neben ihn und sofort kuschelte Haldir sich an ihn. Er würde das was sie hatten verteidigen. Er würde kämpfen und wenn nötig dafür sterben. Wenn sie nur in Mandos hallten zusammen sein könnte, er würde es tun! Legolas legte die Arme fest um seinen Geliebten und zu seiner Überraschung war Haldir wach.  
  
"Du hast Angst nicht wahr nin bain?" flüsterte er besorgt und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Legolas kuschelte sich noch fester an ihn und zu beider Überraschung liefer Tränen über die Wangen des Elbenprinzen. Haldir hatte Legolas noch nie weinen sehen.  
  
"Shh, weine nicht.", hauchte Haldir und küsste die Tränen weg, "du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bin bei dir, ich bleibe bei dir."  
  
"Aber wie lange" schluchzte Legolas. "Bis Anarien ihre Bahn nicht mehr über den Himmel zieht, bis du mich nicht mehr haben willst."  
  
"Ich will dich immer haben, für immer" Legolas beruhigte sich langsam und verbarg seinen Kopf an Haldirs Schulter. Haldir wiegte ihn sanft und so schlief Legolas ein.  
  
Der Elbenprinz fuhr einige Zeit später aus dem Schlaf. Die Sonne mußte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegangen sein, denn sie stand schon hoch über ihnen. Aber das war es nicht gewesen, was legolas geweckt hatte. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Haldir sah seinen Geliebten erschrocken an und folgte daraufhin seinem Blick in den undurchdringlich scheinenden Düsterwald.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?", fragte Haldir leise.  
  
Legolas Blick blieb auf den Wald geheftet, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er einen bösen Traum loswerden.  
  
"Nichts...ich habe mich wohl geirrt.", antwortete er, "Wir sollten weitergehen."  
  
Haldir schaute seinen Elben besorgt an. Die ganze Situation schien ihn sehr zu belasten. Er nickte und sie brachen ihr Lager ab. Doch bevor sie ihre Reise fortsetzten, zog der Wachmann Loriens Legolas noch einmal zu sich, um ihn liebevoll zu küssen. Der Prinz ließ es zu, genoss Haldirs Nähe. Wer wußte schon, wann sie das wieder würden fühlen können. Sie lächelten einander aufmunternd an und überquerten daraufhin die Grenze zum Reich Thranduils.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde Haldir klar, warum man diesen Teil Mittelerdes Düsterwald nannte. Das dicke Blätterdach ließ kaum Licht zum Waldboden durch und außerdem schien dies der ort zu sein, an dem die letzten Schatten von Saurons dunkler Herrschaft Zuflucht und Nährboden fanden. Der Elb aus Lorien suchte immer wieder den beruhigenden Blich seines Begleiters.  
  
"Wie weit ist es bis zu den Niederlassungen deines Volkes?", fragte Haldir unsicher.  
  
"Den Palast meines Vaters werden wir erst morgen erreichen.", erwiderte Legolas und lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
"Der Tag geht zur neige. Wir sollten uns einen Platz für die Nacht suchen."  
  
Wenig später fanden die beiden Elben eine Lichtung und schlugen ein Lager auf. Doch kaum hatten sie sich zur Ruhe gelegt, schreckte Legolas erneut auf. Diesmal spürte auch sein Geliebter, dass um sie herum etwas im Gange war. Der Elbenprinz ergriff seinen Bogen und gab Haldir zu verstehen, dass er sich auch bewaffnen soll. Dieser griff gerade nach seinem Bogen, als er von Legolas umgerissen wurde. Als er sich umsah, sah er, dass dort wo er gestanden hatte, genau in Kopfhöhe, ein schwarz-gefiederter Pfeil im Baum steckte. Allerdings war keine Zeit für Dankesworte. Legolas war schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Um sie herum brach mit höllischem Lärm eine Gruppe orks aus dem Unterholz. Zwei von ihnen brachen sofort zusammen, durchbohrt von den Pfeilen des Prinzen. Auch haldir brachte schnell drei seiner Gegner zur Strecke. Doch bald war der feind zu nah. Die beiden Elben warfen die Bögen beiseite und waren schnell zum Nahkampf bereit. Zwei Orks liefen Haldir direkt ins Schwert. Er wich einem neuerlichen Pfeil aus, bekam das Messer eines zusammenbrechenden Gegners zu fassen und stach damit einen vierten Feind nieder. Der Elb schaute zur Seite und fand seinen Geliebten zwischen 5 Leichen stehen. Die Haare zerzaust und seine Kurzschwerter blutgedrängt. Im Augenwinkel nahm Legolas war, wie einer der Feinde zu fliehen versuchte. Aber im gleichen Moment surrte Haldirs Bogensehne und der Ork war tot, bevor er den Boden berührte.  
  
Die beiden Elben atmeten durch.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, nin bain?", fragte Haldir etwas besorgt.  
  
Doch Legolas nickte.  
  
"Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich solchen Trupps nie wieder begegnen würde.", gab er zurück. "Wir sollten weitergehen. Es rastet sich schlecht zwischen stinkenden Orkleichen."  
  
Haldir musste lächeln und nickte, obwohl es ihm nicht sonderlich behagte, nachts weiterzureisen. Den Beweis für die Schatten an diesem Ort hatten sie eben erleben müssen und der Elb aus Lorien war sich sicher, dass dies sicher nicht die letzten Orks dieser Gegend waren. Ein Blick auf Legolas zeigte ihm deutlich, dass dieser genauso dachte. 


	7. Kapitel 7

7  
  
Als der Morgen dämmerte erreichten Haldir und Legolas die ersten Posten der Waldelben. Diese waren scheinbar nervös und begrüßten die Ankömmlinge mit dem Bogen im Anschlag. Als die Wachen allerdings erkannten, wer da vor ihnen stand, verbeugten sie sich tief und baten um Verzeihung. Haldir schmunzelte, als er sah, wie verlegen sein Geliebter darauf reagierte. Nachdem ein paar Worte gewechselt waren, wandte sich Legolas wieder ihrem Weg zu. Allerdings wollte die Wache anscheinend ihr Verhalten von vor wenigen Minuten wieder gutmachen. "Mein Prinz, ich werde einige meiner Männer anweisen, sie als Eskorte zu begleiten.", sagte er. Legolas aber lehnte das Angebot ab. "In der Nacht wurden wir von Orks angegriffen. Ich denke ihre Leute werden hier mehr gebraucht.", erwiderte er ernst. "Außerdem reise ich nicht allein." In diesem Moment fiel Legolas auf, mit welcher Missbilligung Haldir von der Wache betrachtet wurde. Aber er reagierte nicht darauf und zog seinen Geliebten zurück auf ihren Weg.  
  
Nachfolgend trafen sie auf immer mehr Wachen. Diese begrüßten den den Prinzen mit Hochachtung und echter Freude, sein Begleiter allerdings wurde die ganze Zeit nur eines kurzen und weniger freundlichen Blickes gewürdigt. Allein die Gesellschaft von Legolas verhinderte, dass man den Elben aus Lothlorien schon an der äußeren Grenze erschoss. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als vor ihnen endlich der Palast Thranduils auftauchte. Eingefasst in die Bäume des Düsterwaldes sah er in Haldirs Augen fast ein wenig zu unscheinbar aus.  
  
"Hier lebt dein Vater, der König der Waldelben??", fragte er etwas unsicher. Legolas nickte und lächelte. "Das ist alles Tarnung, warte bist du das Haus von innen siehst."  
  
Wenig später erkannte der Wachmann Lothloriens, was sein Geliebter meinte. Als die Türen aufgingen, war es, als scheine ihnen eine zweite Sonne entgegen. Die Wände waren getäfelt mit feinstem Holz, die Fenster waren so ausgerichtet, dass es genau in die Richtung einer Lücke im Blätterdach des Waldes zeigte, um so das Licht und die Wärme der Sonne einzufangen. Überall hingen Bilder der schönsten Orte Mittelerdes, mit Liebe zum Detail gemalt, aus der Zeit, bevor die Schatten zurückgekehrt waren. Und an jeder Ecke konnte man Blumen entdecken, sicher nicht von solch spektakulärem Anblick, wie die des goldenen Waldes, aber auf ihr schlichte Art und Weise wunderschön. Der Elb aus Lothlorien stand beeindruckt inmitten der Eingangshalle. Legolas legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultert.  
  
"Glaubst du jetzt, dass dies die Wohnstätte meines Vaters ist?" Haldir nickte, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen. "Legolas......verzeiht, mein Prinz..."  
  
Dieser fuhr herum und ein Strahlen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Narion...!!", rief er erfreut und lief auf den fremden Elben zu, um ihn herzlich zu umarmen. "Mein Prinz, ihr seid unversehrt..." "He, warum so förmlich, Narion, für sie war ich doch immer 'Legolas', und ich möchte nicht, dass sich das ändert.  
  
Der Elbenprinz lächelte und drehte sich dann herum, um Haldir zu sich zu winken. "Das ist Narion, ein Bediensteter im Palast.", stellte er den Fremden vor. Der Waldelb näherte sich freundlich und reichte Haldir lächelnd die Hand. Er war der Erste, der dem Wachmann Lothloriens mit Wohlwollen entgegentrat und der Diener schien diesen Gedanken in seinen Augen lesen zu können. "Legolas und ich haben sehr viele Dinge verzapft und gemeinsam die Strafen entgegengenommen.", erzählte er lachend. "Er ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und die Freunde des Prinzen sind auch meine Freunde! Für andere Geschöpfe hatte er nämlich schon immer ein untrügliches Gespür."  
  
Haldir schaute seinen Geliebten immer wieder lächelnd an. "Es ist eine Ehre, den jüngsten Erben des Hauses als Freund zu haben", fügte Narion leise hinzu. "Er ist etwas besonderes!"  
  
Der Wachmann Loriens blickte den Waldelben vor ihm an und nickte. "Ja, das ist er." "Ach, nun hört aber auf..", fuhr Legolas grinsend dazwischen, bemüht seine roten Ohren zu verbergen.  
  
Der Bedienstete lachte fröhlich. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder da seid. Der König war sehr besorgt." Mit seinen letzten Worten holte Narion die zwei Elben vor ihm wieder in die bittere Realität zurück. "Wo ist mein Vater?", fragte der Elbenprinz. "Er weilt in seinen Privatgemächern.", bekam er als Antwort. "Ihr solltet ihn nicht länger warten lassen."  
  
**************  
  
Der Weg zu Thranduils Gemächern war länger als Haldir gedacht hatte. Als sie schließlich ankamen, meldete Narion die Ankömmlinge an. Nach einer Weile steckte der Bedienstete wieder den Kopf durch die Tür und winkte die beiden Elben herein.  
  
Als Legolas die Räume seines Vaters betrat, kämpften Freude und Angst in seinem Herzen um die Vorherrschaft. Und auch Haldir war unsicher. Was würde jetzt auf sie zukommen? Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, sich diverse Situationen auszumalen. Thranduil stand im Raum, eines Königs würdig. Der Wachmann Loriens sah seinen Geliebten, der den Blick senkte, um seinen Vater mit Hochachtung zu begrüßen. Dieser trat gemessenen Schrittes auf Legolas zu.  
  
"Willkommen zu Hause, mein Sohn.", sagte er. Die Stimme des Herrschers ließ Haldir zusammenfahren. Entweder hatte der König nie daran gezweifelt, dass sein Sohn irgendwann ohne Verletzung wieder auftauchen würde, oder er war ein Meister darin, seine Gefühle tief in sich zu verbergen. Haldir wurde wieder aufmerksam, als seine Geliebter ihn offiziell vorstellte. Der Elb aus Lorien verbeugte sich, aber als er den Kopf hob, blickte er in zwei eiskalte Augen, die ihn wie einen Schmarotzer taxierten. Dann wandte sich der König seinem Sohn zu, der sichtlich nervös wurde.  
  
"Es hat wahrlich noch keiner meiner Söhne gewagt, einen Elben aus Lothlorien mit in mein Haus zu bringen!", donnerte die Stimme Thranduils. "Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung hervorzubringen."  
  
Legolas zuckte zusammen, straffte aber gleich darauf seine Haltung wieder. "Haldir von Lorien hat mich auf meiner Reise hierher begleitet und ich verdanke ihm außerdem mein Leben.", antwortete der Prinz mit bemüht fester Stimme. "In all der Zeit ist er....." sein Blick traf den seines Geliebten und Haldir hielt den Atem an. ".....mir ein guter Freund geworden."  
  
Thranduil schnaubte verächtlich. Legolas musste plötzlich daran denken, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er seinem Vater jetzt noch sagt, dass zu seinem Freundeskreis auch ein Zwerg gehört. Der König hätte ihn vermutlich sofort enterbt, aber eine scharfe Stimme ließ ihn zusammenfahren. "Es ist eine Schande für den Erben des Waldlandreiches, in der Schuld eines Elben aus Lothlorien zu stehen!", zischte der Herrscher.  
  
Haldir war nun kurz davor, für seinen Geliebten Partei zu ergreifen. Schließlich war es eher er selbst, der in der Schuld stand. Aber ein Blick von Legolas ließ ihn seinen Plan verwerfen. "Aber es ist passiert!", fuhr Thranduil fort. "Aus diesem Grund werde ich seine Anwesenheit hier dulden, aber erwarte nicht mehr!"  
  
Der Prinz nickte leicht und sein Vater beruhigte sich wieder. "Und nun ruhe dich aus, mein Sohn. Morgen früh wünsche ich dich hier zu sehen. Wir haben wichtige Dinge zu besprechen."  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf Haldir. "Narion, sorge für ein weiteres Zimmer.", befahl er darauf und verließ das Zimmer. Legolas atmete hörbar durch und trat zu seinem Geliebten. "Es tut mir leid, die Worte meines Vaters waren hart und ungerecht..", sagte der Prinz leise. Aber der Elb aus Lorien winkte ab. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", gab er zurück. "Die Differenzen unserer Völker sind doch noch sehr stark."  
  
Der Elbenprinz aber schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es sind nicht die Völker, es ist mein Vater und seine sturen Ansichten.! 


	8. Kapitel 8

8  
  
Die Nacht war einsam gewesen, für beide Elben. Sie wälzten sich unruhig in ihren Betten und fanden keinen Frieden. Als sich Legolas kurz nach Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg zu seinem Vater machte, beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Was sollte nur werden? Wenig später war er an Thranduils gemächern angekommen. Narion trat dem Prinzen entgegen und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Der Diener ließ den Elb ein und zog sich daraufhin zurück.  
  
Der König hatte seinen Sohn bereits erwartet und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Er wollte zunächst einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Reisen seines Sohnes hören. Thranduil war dabei äußerst aufmerksam und fragte immer wieder nach. Beunruhigt vernahm er, dass sein Sohn und sein Begleiter zwei Tage zuvor an den Grenzen seines Reiches von Orks angegriffen wurden. "Sauron mag besiegt sein, aber das Waldlandreich liegt noch immer unter dem Schatten des Feindes.", meinte Thranduil düster. "Wir haben die Wachen verstärkt. Es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass ein Angriff auf unsere Niederlassungen kurz bevor steht. Anscheinend haben diese Kreaturen noch nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Anführer tot ist."  
  
Legolas nickte geistesabwesend. Die Gefahr für das Land seines Vaters war ihm im Moment egal, seine Gedanken waren bei Haldir, und nur bei ihm. Mittlerweile war es Mittag geworden und der König hatte einen Rat einberufen, der entscheiden sollte, wie die Elben des Düsterwaldes mit der Gefahr umgehen wollen. Legolas wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als Thranduil ihn noch einmal zurückhielt. Legolas Herz machte einen Sprung. Was sollte ihm sein Vater denn noch zu sagen haben.  
  
"Jetzt, wo du wieder zu Hause bist, solltest du dich um deine Verpflichtungen kümmern.", sagte der König verheißungsvoll. "Du bist der Erbe des Throns." Legolas wollte protestieren. Ihm lag nichts daran, die Herrschaft über das Reich zu übernehmen, aber sein Vater ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
"Um die Zukunft meines Hauses zu sichern, habe ich eine Entscheidung für dich getroffen.", fuhr er fort. "Ich habe ein Heiratsangebot aus Ered Mithrin bekommen. Die Prinzessin dieses Reiches ist gewillt, die Thronfolgerin hier im Düsterwald zu werden. Ich habe dieses Angebot angenommen. Sie und ihr Gefolge werden zur Sonnenwende hier eintreffen. Legolas blieb die Luft weg, er dachte, er höre nicht richtig. Wie konnte sein Vater nur solch eine Entscheidung fällen, ohne ihn dabei zumindest mal zu Fragen, wie konnte er das seinem Sohn nur antun?  
  
"Aber..", begann der Prinz, wurde aber harsch unterbrochen. "Ich wünsche darüber keinerlei Diskussion!", schnaubte der König. "Lange genug hast du deiner Freiheiten genießen können. Über Einzelheiten sprechen wir später." Thranduil verließ seinen Sohn, der wir gelähmt war. Aber schnell wandelte sich diese Lähmung in eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Zorn. Er rannte aus den Gemächern Thranduils. Sein einziger Gedanke war 'Haldir', ohne seinen Geliebten würde er jetzt verrückt werden. Wütend stürmte Legolas in Haldirs Zimmer. Verblüfft blickte dieser ihn an, wartete aber schweigend ab. "Er ist durchgedreht", zischte der Prinz und lies sich in einen Sessel fallen. Verwirrt schaute der Elb aus Lorien ihn an. Wie meinte er das? "Wer ist durchgedreht, nin bain?", fragte er unsicher. "Mein Vater" kam die gepresste Antwort. "Er hat mir eine Braut gesucht, ich soll heiraten." Haldir glaubte sich verhört zu haben und brauchte eine Weile, bis er realisierte, was Legolas da gerade gesagt hatte. Heiraten? Eine Elbin? Aber. Geschockt starrte er seinen Liebsten an, der vor Wut zu kochen schien. Der Prinz sah deutlich die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Geliebten. Schnell zog er ihn in seine Arme und hielt den Elben aus Lorien einfach nur fest. Nein, er wird ihn nicht hergeben, er wird nicht heiraten. Legolas küsste Haldir liebevoll, sah ihm verliebt in die Augen und verließ dann das Zimmer, um mit seinem Vater zu reden. Da dieser nicht bereit war, mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen, verschaffte sich der Elbenprinz gewaltsam Einlass. Sekunden später wurden die Mauern des Palastes erschüttert von einem Streit, der seinesgleichen suchte. Legolas wehrte sich heftig gegen die Pläne des Königs, sagte aber nichts von seiner Liebe zu Haldir. Sein Vater hätte ihn wohl unter diesen Umständen umgebracht. Thranduil befahl daraufhin seinem Sohn kurzerhand, sich seinem Willen zu beugen und ließ den Prinzen daraufhin erneut einfach stehen.  
  
****************  
  
Die Tage vergingen, und wann immer der Prinz und der König aufeinander trafen, gab es heftigen Streit. Noch immer hatte Legolas nicht den Mut, über ihn und den Elben aus Lothlorien zu sprechen, denn sein Vater kochte schon, wenn ihm Haldir auch nur über den Weg lief. In all der Zeit hatte der Wachmann Loriens den Prinzen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Allein der Gedanke an ihre Tage im Goldenen Wald versetzte seinem Herzen ein Stich. Haldir wurde bald verrückt vor Sehnsucht. Nachdenklich ging er über die leeren oberen Gänge des Palastes, denn dort war es am unwahrscheinlichsten, dem König über den Weg zu laufen. Plötzlich schloss sich eine Hand um seine. Legolas, der in einer Ecke auf der Fensterbank saß, zog seinen Geliebten an sich und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, näherten sich Schritte. Die Palastwachen begannen ihre Runden. Legolas wandte sich aus Haldirs Armen.  
  
"Komm in meine Gemächer, in ein paar Minuten.", flüsterte der Prinz. "Ich werde meine Leibwache irgendwie los bekommen." Haldir nickte lächelnd, und sah seinem Geliebten sehnsüchtig hinterher, als dieser auf die Palastwachen zuging und mit ihnen sprach.  
  
Der Elb aus Lorien wartete ein paar Minuten und lief dann so schnell es ging, ohne aufzufallen, zu den Privatgemächern des Prinzen. Es standen tatsächlich keine Wachen mehr vor der Tür und Haldir lächelte, als er anklopfte. Sofort wurde ihm geöffnet. In Legolas Augen standen verzweiflung und Sehnsucht. Sofort verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie nur unterbrachen, um Atem zu schöpfen. Haldirs Hände wanderten über den Rücken seines Geliebten, während Legolas Finger geschickt unter das Obergewand des Elben in seinen Armen glitten und die zarte Haut darunter streichelten. Haldir entwich ein leises Stöhnen. Zielgerichtet schob er den Prinzen zum Bett, ohne dass ihre Lippen sich voneinander trennten.  
  
"Du hast mir so gefehlt..", seufzte Legolas, während Haldirs Zunge über seinen Hals glitt. "Ich dich auch....".  
  
Gerade war der Elbenprinz dabei, seinen Geliebten von seiner Kleidung zu befreien, als es sehr energisch an der Tür klopfte. Erschrocken schauten sich die zwei Elben an. Hastig richteten sie ihre Kleidung und verwischten alle anderen Spuren, die auf ihre Zärtlichkeiten hinweisen könnten. Legolas ging zur Tür und blickte unvermittelt in die Augen einer Palastwache. Dieser verbeugte sich tief und sagte formell: "Der König wünscht sie zu sehen, mein Prinz." Der Thronerbe seufzte und nickte. Als er sich nach draußen wandte, bemerkte er Haldir neben sich. Fragend schaute der Elbenprinz seinen Geliebten an. "ich werde dich begleiten, mein Freund.", sagte dieser förmlich, da die Wache noch immer anwesend war. Legolas nickte und lächelte dankbar. So würde er auch dieses Aufeinandertreffen mit seinem Vater überstehen. Er atmete tief durch und trat dem König gegenüber. 


	9. Kapitel 9

9  
  
Der König war kein Elb großer Einleitungsworte, und so kam er gleich zum Punkt.  
  
"Sie ist eine wahre Schönheit, mein Sohn. Du wirst sie sofort lieben, wenn du sie siehst.", schwärmte Thranduil.  
  
"Du willst mich mit jemandem verheiraten, den ich nicht einmal kenne? Ich verstehe das nicht.", entgegnete sein Sohn ruhig.  
  
"Du wirst sie kennen und lieben lernen, das verspreche ich dir!? gab der König des Waldlandreiches zurück.  
  
"Und was, wenn ich sie nicht lieben lernen will. Vater, ich will nicht heiraten!". Legolas schaute seinen Vater bittend an.  
  
"Du wirst heiraten, sie trifft übermorgen hier ein!", entgegnete Thranduil streng, der mittlerweile dabei war die Geduld zu verlieren. Seit Tagen schob sein Sohn alles hinaus. "Ich will aber nicht!", entgegnete Legolas genauso barsch und verzog das Gesicht. Haldir stand neben ihm und musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Er kannte Legolas Sturheit nur zu gut und er liebte es ihn schmollen zu sehen. Er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, den Prinzen an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Thranduil würde einen Herzinfarkt kriegen.  
  
"Du wirst heiraten mein Sohn. Es ist deine Pflicht als Prinz für Thronerben zu sorgen!"  
  
"Ach, und meine Brüder hatten diese Pflicht nicht?"  
  
"Doch, sie hatten sie, nur sind sie schon nach Valinor zurückgekehrt."  
  
"Ja, und gerade weil ich der einzige bin, der den Fehler gemacht hat hier zu bleiben, muss ich jetzt jemanden ehelichen, den ich nicht liebe?!". Legolas war sichtlich verärgert.  
  
Thranduil aber wurde nun richtig zornig. "Du wirst heiraten, weil ich es so will!"  
  
"Weil du es so willst Vater? Ich bin alt genug, um selbst entscheiden zu dürfen, was ich tue und was nicht!"  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. Jetzt ging der Streit schon wieder los.  
  
"Warum weigerst du dich so vehement dagegen, heiraten zu wollen mein Sohn?", fragte Thranduil mühsam beherrscht.  
  
"Weil ich nicht bereit dazu bin. Schon gar nicht ,wenn es jemand ist, den ich nicht liebe."  
  
"Bei Eru, woher willst du denn wissen, dass du sie nicht liebst?", wetterte Thranduil, "Du hast sie doch noch nicht einmal gesehen."  
  
"Eben, ich habe sie noch nicht einmal gesehen und du willst mich mit ihr vermählen. Was wenn ich sie nicht lieben kann?"  
  
"Du versuchst es ja nicht einmal."  
  
"Ich will nicht heiraten!", machte Legolas seinen Standpunkt klar und er blickte kurz Haldir an, der schon ziemlich unter dem Streit litt.  
  
"Du wirst heiraten und zwar in genau einer Woche. Die Vorbereitungen sind bereits getroffen."  
  
Geschockt blickte Legolas seinen Vater an und verstand im ersten Moment gar nicht, dass Haldir den Thronsaal verlies. Damit hatte er bei den Valar nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Vater, das kannst du nicht machen. Du kannst mich nicht gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch vermählen!"  
  
"Oh doch, dass kann ich, und das werde ich!"  
  
"Aber...!", setzte Legolas wütend an.  
  
"Nichts aber! In zwei Tagen wird deine Braut hier sein und Du wirst ihr den Hof machen! Das wir uns verstanden haben."  
  
"NEIN; das werde ich nicht tun!!", brüllte Legolas und stürmte ebenfalls aus dem Thronsaal. Thranduil stand auf. Die Diskussion war noch nicht beendet.  
  
Erstaunt sprangen die Palastwachen des Königs auseinender, als Haldir an ihnen vorbeistürmte. Verstörte und entsetzte Blicke folgten dem Elben aus Lorien, denn sie spürten deutlich den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung die von ihm ausgingen. Er bewegte sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit, als würde er vor etwas davonlaufen, oder jemandem.  
  
Kurze Zeit später wurden die Wachen ein zweites Mal auseinander geschreckt. Der Prinz von Düsterwald verließ wutschnaubend den Thronsaal. Doch als er draußen vor dem Palast stand wandelte sich sein Zorn sehr schnell in Besorgnis. "Wo ist er?", fragte er die äußere Palastwache.  
  
"Wer mein Prinz?", kam die verwirrte Gegenfrage.  
  
"Haldir von Lorien. Der Elb der mich begleitete.", antwortete Legolas ungeduldig.  
  
"Wo er ist kann ich nur vermuten, denn er rannte als wäre der dunkle Herrscher persönlich hinter ihm her."  
  
"Welche Richtung?", fragte Legolas nervös. Er ahnte schlimmes.  
  
"Geradeaus mein Prinz."  
  
Kaum hatte man ihm die Antwort gegeben war der Elb schon losgesprintet. Immer wieder rief er Haldirs Namen, blieb stehen und lauschte. Doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
Haldir hörte ihn nicht. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Im laufen wischte der Elb aus Lorien sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, Thranduil redete nur noch davon das Legolas endlich seine Prinzessin heiraten musste. Sein Geliebter sollte heiraten. Auch wenn Legolas sich weigerte das zu tun, so konnte das nicht weitergehen. Haldir ertrug es nicht mehr, seine Liebe verstecken zu müssen. Es zerriss ihn innerlich. Er sehnte sich danach, Legolas küssen zu dürfen, wann er wollte. Er wollte ihn im Arm halten. Der ganzen Welt erzählen, dass er den Prinzen liebte, und das auch Legolas ihn liebte. Seine Gedanken stockten. Tat er das auch wirklich? Liebte Legolas ihn überhaupt. Ruckartig blieb er stehen. Der Weg war zu Ende und ein Abgrund tat sich vor ihm auf. Er hatte nun zwei Möglichkeiten: Einmal konnte er die Klippe hinunter springen, auf der er stand und damit Legolas frei geben, die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, zurückzugehen und seinem Schicksal ins Auge zu sehen. Doch hatte er die Kraft dazu?  
  
Legolas hingegen wurde immer panischer. Er bekam keine Antwort auf seine verzweifelten Rufe. So musste der Elb sich auf sein Gefühl verlassen und folgte seinem Herzen. Schließlich fand er was er suchte. Haldir stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, am Rande einer Klippe. Wie angewurzelt blieb Legolas einen Meter vor ihm stehen. Er musste nur die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken. "Haldir!", krächzte Legolas, denn plötzlich schnürte ihm die Angst die Kehle zu.  
  
"Wenn ich hinunter springen würde, wärst du frei.", flüsterte der Elb aus Lorien ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Nein, ich würde dir in den Tod folgen.", entgegnete Legolas. Haldir drehte sich um. Sein schönes Gesicht war tränen überströmt. "Ich weiß. Vermutlich habe ich es deshalb noch nicht getan, aber vielleicht sollte ich springen...".  
  
"Nein!", schrie Legolas verzweifelt. Die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. "Wenn du springst, springe ich hinterher. Lieber folge ich dir in Mandos Hallen, wo wir zusammen sein können, als dass ich hier langsam und von Trauer zerrissen dahinschwinde."  
  
"Aber ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Die heimlichen Küsse, die ständige Angst gesehen zu werden, die Heimlichtuerei über unsere Liebe, die Streit mit deinem Vater! Ich liebe dich, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr, und ich möchte nicht, dass du leidest!" Haldirs Stimme brach ab und er wurde von Tränen geschüttelt. Er schwankte und fiel auf die Knie. "Bei den Valar. Warum ist unsere Liebe eine solche Schande?"  
  
Legolas sank ebenfalls auf die Knie und zog Haldir ins seine Arme. Er fühlte wie sich der Elb wehren wollte, doch einfach nicht die Kraft und nicht den Willen dazu hatte. Beruhigend wiegte er Haldir im Arm, auch wenn ihm selbst noch immer Tränen über die Wangen rannen. "Ich liebe dich. Mehr als mein Leben. Ich kann es nicht mehr verheimlichen. Ich will es nicht mehr.", flüsterte Legolas und küsste Haldir auf die Stirn. "Warum musste es erst so weit kommen bis ich mich dazu durchringen kann?"  
  
Haldir schaute auf. Seine ozeanblauen Augen blickten ihn voller Liebe und Verständnis an. "Weil du ein Prinz bist. Weil du Pflichten hast."  
  
"Und wenn ich der König der Welt werden könnte und mich zwischen dir, der Liebe meines ewigen Lebens, die ich jetzt zweimal beinahe verloren hätte, und der Krone entscheiden müsste, ich würde mich für dich entscheiden. Es ist mein Schicksal, dich zu lieben, und das Schicksal kann und soll man nicht umgehen. Ich will es auch gar nicht."  
  
"Dein Vater wird es nicht verstehen!", wandte Haldir schwach ein und schmiegte sich dichter an den Elbenprinzen.  
  
"Nein, dass wird er nicht, denn er hat aus Pflicht geheiratet, nicht aus Liebe. Doch ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich würde es nicht überleben." Unsicher blickte er seinen Liebsten an. Haldir war von seinen Gefühlen so überwältigt, dass er kein Wort herausbrachte. Stattdessen küsste er Legolas. Erst zärtlich und zustimmend, dann verzweifelt und leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch!", flüsterte Legolas.  
  
"Ja, wie wir alles durchgestanden haben.", antwortete Haldir und lächelte schwach. Der Elb aus Lorien lies sich ganz ins Gras sinken und zog Legolas zu sich herunter. Sein Blick war fiebrig als er seinen Geliebten zu einem Kuss herabzog. Verzweifelt zerrten sie an der Kleidung des anderen, nur unterbrochen von hungrigen Küssen. Schon kurze Zeit später lagen sie nackt auf dem weichen Boden. Beide waren von einem Fieber ergriffen, das von der Angst vor dem kam, das auf sie zukommen würde, und von der gesammelten Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht, die sie fühlten. Hände glitten über Haut, Lippen über bebende Muskeln. Es war, als wollten beide jeden Zentimeter des anderen erkunden, das Stöhnen hören, das die Leidenschaft bestätigte. Sie wollten einander zeigen, wie sehr sie sich brauchten. Beide zitternden vor Erregung, als Haldir sich von Legolas samtigen Lippen losriss.  
  
"Ich will dich in mir mein Prinz. Ich will das du ein Teil von mir bist.", hauchte Haldir heißer. Legolas kam seinen Wunsch augenblicklich nach und Haldirs Herz wurde erstmals wieder leicht, als er spürte, wie Legolas Seele und seine eigene wie ihre Körper eins wurden. Unter ihnen schien die Erde zu beben, und über ihnen war der Himmel zum greifen nah. Sie vergaßen ihre Umgebung, ihren Schmerz. Es gab nur sie beide, nichts weiter, als über ihnen die Lichter der Welt explodierten.  
  
Erschöpft ließen sie sich ins Gras sinken und tauschten zärtliche Küsse aus. Haldir genoss es, nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder in Legolas Armen zu liegen. Er hatte es genauso vermisst wie der Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Plötzlich kicherte Haldir fröhlich. "Wenn dein Vater uns so sehen würde."  
  
Legolas lachte herzhaft. "Das würde ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen."  
  
"Nein, dass tut es nicht!" Eine schneidende Stimme brachte sie grausamst zurück in die Realität. Erschrocken fuhr das Paar herum und blickte in Thranduils wütendes Gesicht. 


	10. Kapitel 10

10  
  
"Vater!", entsetzt sah Legolas seinen Vater an.  
  
"Nenne mich nicht Vater. Du bist eine Schande." Thranduil funkelte Legolas mehr als nur wütend an.  
  
"Lass dir erklären!", versuchte der Elbenprinz einzugreifen.  
  
"Was willst du mir erklären? Ich habe genug gesehen!" Der König spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Haldir, der bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt hatte, sondern nur geschockt da saß, fragte sich, wie viel er wohl wirklich gesehen hatte.  
  
"Nein Vater, du verstehst nicht. Ich liebe Haldir. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun."  
  
"Was weißt du schon von der Liebe? Du willst mir weiß machen, dass du einen Elben einer Elbin vorziehst? Er hat dich behext! Ich wusste schon immer, dass den Elben Loriens nicht zu trauen ist. Ich hätte ihn nie an meinen Hof lassen sollen!". Thranduil redete sich in rage und der Elb aus Lorien wurde immer kleiner neben Legolas.  
  
"Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich habe Haldir schon geliebt, bevor er die Grenzen des Waldlandreiches überhaupt jemals überschritten hatte!" Der Prinz stand auf und baute sich jetzt ebenfalls wütend vor seinem Vater auf. "Ich liebe ihn und wenn es sein muss, werde ich dafür alles aufgeben."  
  
Haldir sah, wie Thranduil zurückzuckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er sah, wie die Wut kurzzeitig etwas anderem wich, doch er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Er wagte einfach das Wort zu ergreifen.  
  
"Mein König, wir lieben uns, und wir können nichts dafür. Es war Schicksal das wir uns begegnet sind. Legolas hat mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet!"  
  
"Und dafür hast du ihn zu dir ins Bett gezerrt!", unterbrach ihn der Elbenkönig barsch. Haldir wurde rot und verstummte. Legolas hingegen wurde nur noch wütender.  
  
"Nein, das hat er nicht. Ich hab nichts von allem was passiert ist, gegen meinen Willen getan, und ich bereue nichts. Ich liebe ihn, und ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben. Ich werde NICHT die Prinzessin heiraten, die DU für MICH ausgesucht hast. Ich werde Haldir nicht verstoßen, bloß weil du und deine verstaubten Ansichten von Tradition und Pflicht es so wollen. Ich will dein Leben nicht!!" Das letzte hatte Legolas geschrien, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Haldir hatte ihm schon beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Dankbar für dieses Zeichen der Unterstützung küsste der Elbenprinz die Finger, die auf seiner nackten Haut lagen. Das war zu viel für Thranduil.  
  
"Bei den Valar, wie komme ich zu so einem Sohn? Du bist eine Schande für dieses Reich. Geh!!"  
  
Legolas blickte erstaunt zu seinem Vater auf. Hatte er richtig gehört?  
  
"Aber.."  
  
"Ich sagte, GEH! Ich verbanne dich aus dem Reich Düsterwald, das unter MEINER Herrschaft steht. Noch vor Sonnenuntergang musst du die Grenzen des Reiches überschritten haben, oder du wirst sie mit deinem Geliebten..", bei diesem Wort spuckte er ihm mit Abscheu vor die Füße, "..nicht lebend verlassen."  
  
Thranduil drehte sich um. Er ging gebeugt, als hätte er eine schwere Last zu tragen, oder wäre um Jahre gealtert. Verblüfft blickte Legolas seinem Vater hinterher, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dann vernahm er Haldirs schwache Stimme. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Meint er das ernst?"  
  
Legolas drehte sich um. "Ja, er meint es ernst."  
  
Thranduil kochte vor Wut und es war wohl gut, dass dies ein sehr abgelegener Teil seines Reiches war. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was er gesehen hatte? Sein Sohn, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, der Erbe dieses Reiches, trieb es mit einem Elben und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug war, mit einem Elben aus Lorien, aus Galadriels Reich. Oh, er hatte es geahnt, dass es nur Unglück bringen würde, diesen Haldir hier leben zu lassen. Doch seine Freundlichkeit hatte gesiegt, denn sein Sohn schien diesem Elben zu vertrauen und ihn zu mögen. Thranduil schnaubte verächtlich. "Ja, zu mögen, wer konnte denn ahnen das MEIN Sohn so ein liebestoller Narr ist."  
  
Thranduil verschwand zornig in seinem Thronsaal, die Palastwachen anweisend, niemanden, wirklich niemanden einzulassen.  
  
Der König lies sich auf seinen Thron fallen, und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie einen Schlag. Er stützte den Kopf, der plötzlich so unglaublich schwer schien, in seine Hände. Was hatte er getan? Thranduil wollte schreien, so sehr tat seine Seele weh als er realisierte, was eben geschehen war. Er hatte ihn verstoßen, den einzigen, der von seiner Familie noch geblieben war, die Person, die er über sein Leben liebte. Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Ja, er wollte schreien, doch er war nicht fähig dazu. Es schien, als hatte jegliche Form der Sprache seinen Geist verlassen. Aber er konnte die Verbannung jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen, oder? Er musste es doch tun, um sein Gesicht zu wahren. Er hatte ihn doch nur verheiraten wollen, um Legolas zu zeigen, welche Freude eine Ehe bringen konnte, selbst wenn sich die Parteien noch nicht kannten. Doch war dies wirklich der Grund gewesen. Hatte er tatsächlich deswegen auf die Vermählung bestanden? Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen überfluteten seine Gedanken.  
  
Thranduil sah seinen eigenen Vater vor sich, am Tage seiner Vermählung. Auch er hatte bedenken gehabt, eine völlig unbekannte Elbin zu heiraten. Aber als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war alles anders gewesen. Sie war der Grund gewesen, warum er lebte. Wie sehr hatte Thranduil seine Frau geliebt. Wie glücklich war er, als sie ihm drei Söhne schenkte, auf die er immer stolz sein konnte. Sie waren eine vollkommene Familie gewesen, bis zu jenem dunklen Tag im Düsterwald. Ein ganzes Heer von Orks fiel über die Elben her. Viele Leben hatte dieser Kampf gekostet und Thranduils Preis für den seinen Sieg war sehr hoch gewesen. Die Angreifer hatten ihm das Liebste genommen. Er sah seine Frau vor sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ihr Gesicht im Schrecken und in Angst verzerrt und ihr Körper durchbohrt von 4 Orkpfeilen. Es hatte den König zerrissen. Thranduil hatte in der darauffolgenden Zeit nicht auf den Schmerz seiner Söhne geachtet. Er trank, isolierte sich und wenn er einmal mit einem seiner Kinder sprach, dann waren es harte Worte gewesen. Vor allem Legolas litt sehr unter dem Tod seiner Mutter und der Ignoranz seines Vaters. Dabei war sein jüngster Sohn die einzige Verbindung Thranduils zur Schönheit seiner geliebten Frau. Er sah ihr so ähnlich. Manchmal, wenn der Prinz schlief, schlich der König in sein Zimmer, setzte sich neben sein Bett und betrachtete sein Gesicht die ganze Nacht, nur um sie zu sehen. Aber in anderen Augenblicken, in den Momenten, in denen der Schmerz zu groß war, hasste er seinen Sohn dafür, dass er allein durch sein Auftauchen die alten Wunden aufriss. Dennoch war es genau Legolas, der blieb, als seine älteren Brüder den Düsterwald verließen, weil sie Thranduils Launen nicht mehr ertrugen. Der Prinz harrte aus, trotz der Trunkenheit und des immer wiederkehrenden Jähzorns seines Vaters. Er hatte den König nicht aufgegeben und half ihm, seinen Hang zur Selbstzerstörung zu überwinden. Und dann? Dann musste Thranduil seinen Sohn nach Rivendell schicken und nachfolgend die größten Sorgen und Ängste ausstehen, die ein liebender Vater haben kann.  
  
Aber Legolas war zurückgekehrt, zwar mit einem Elben aus Lorien, aber er war wieder zu Hause. Thranduil wollte ihn nicht wieder ziehen lassen. Dies war der Hauptgrund gewesen, warum er hatte Haldir an seinem Hofe wohnen lassen. Nein, er wollte Legolas nicht wieder hergeben, er wollte keine Nächte durchwachen und Ängste ausstehen. Er sollte heiraten und an der Seite des Königs im Düsterwald bleiben.  
  
Thranduil fiel auf die Knie. Er wollte seinen Sohn doch nur halten, deswegen die Hochzeit, er konnte ihn doch nicht auch noch verlieren. Was hatte er nur getan. Er hatte ihn VERBANNT!!! Dieses Worte hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. "Verbannt...!" Der König schlug die Hände vor sein im Kummer verzerrtes Gesicht. Er weinte, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, denn beim Tod seiner Frau war er so leer gewesen, dass er damals nicht einmal Tränen hatte vergießen können. Aber jetzt hatte er Tränen. Die Verzweiflung schüttelte ihn. Er hatte Legolas verloren. 


	11. Kapitel 11

11  
  
Legolas vernahm Haldirs schwache Stimme, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Meint er das ernst?"  
  
"Ja, er meint es ernst." Bestätigte er und blickte seinem Vater grimmig hinterher. Dann wandte er sich Haldir zu, der entsetzt mit ansah, wie die grimmige Fassade des Prinzen bröckelte und etwas vollkommen anderem wich. Schmerz, ja Schmerz über allem und Verzweiflung. Legolas stand sehr wackelig auf seinen Füßen und Haldir eilte auf ihn zu um ihn zu stützen. Fest hielt er ihn im Arm und spürte, wie die Tränen des Prinzen über seine noch immer nackte Haut liefen. "Er hat mir alles genommen, was in seiner Macht stand" schluchzte Legolas. Er verstand jetzt erst das ganze Ausmaß dieser Verbannung.  
  
"Shh. Alles wir sich zum guten wenden" versuchte Haldir hilflos seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen. Er war kein Elb großer Worte. Legolas schaute auf und seien so unglaublich blauen Augen schwammen in einem Meer aus Tränen. "Er hat mir alles genommen. Mein zu Hause, meine Freunde." das schluchzen unterbrach ihn wieder und Haldir hatte alle Mühe den zitternden Elben auf den Beinen zu halten. Haldir suchte nach Worten. Schließlich beruhigte sich Legolas ein klein wenig und Haldir nahm sein Gesich in beide Hände und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen. Zärtlich wischte er ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Aber dass, was er am allermeisten wollte hat er nicht geschafft Liebling, uns auseinander zu bringen." Über Legolas Gesicht huschte ein schwaches Lächeln.  
  
"Das wird er auch nicht schaffen. Dafür habe ich zu lange schon gekämpft."  
  
Haldir küsste Legolas zärtlich auf die Stirn, er war noch nicht fertig. "Ich weiß nicht warum Legolas, aber ich glaube dein Vater wird sich das mit der Verbannung noch mal überlegen. Ich denke das war noch nicht das Ende dieser Geschichte."  
  
Erstaunt blickte Legolas ihn an. "Kannst du die Zukunft sehen?"  
  
Haldir nickte leicht. "Gelegentlich. Aber es kann auch sein, dass ich einfach ein Optimist bin." Er grinste Legolas an und der lächelte zurück. Haldirs Blick glitt an Legolas Körper hinunter und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Aber ich glaube, bevor wir uns zu unseren Gemächern aufmachen um zu Packen sollten wir uns etwas anziehen. Oder willst du zum Abschied noch einen Skandal verursachen?"  
  
Legolas blickte an sich herunter und musste lachen. "Ein kleiner Skandal wäre schon interessant, doch ich glaube das würde schon unter "Staatsaffäre" laufen"  
  
Haldir lachte glücklich. Legolas hatte seinen Humor wieder gefunden. Geschwind suchten sie ihre Kleider zusammen und machten sich schließlich kommplett angezogen, aber Hand in Hand, auf den Weg.  
  
Thrandiul stand mühsam auf und trat zu einem der unzähligen Fenster seines Thronsaales. Als er hinaus blickte, sah der König seinen Sohn, der gerade zum Palast zurückkam, um seine Sachen zu packen. An seiner Seite war der Elb aus Lothlorien. Thranduil trat zurück, er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie Legolas das Reich verließ - für immer.  
  
Der Prinz ging so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Privaträumen, während Haldir das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer aufsuchte. Sehr bald waren alle wichtigen Sachen verstaut. Auf dem Weg nach draußen trafen die beiden auf Narion. In Legolas Augen spiegelte sich noch immer das Entsetzen über das gerade geschehene. "Mein Prinz, ihr wollt uns schon wieder verlassen?", fragte der Bedienstete sichtbar traurig. "Ich...ich muß gehen, mein Freund.", antwortete dieser bedrückt. Und leise, fast nicht hörbar fügte er hinzu: "Mein Vater...der König hat uns aus dem Reich verbannt." Narion glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
  
"Was??????...Aber....warum?", presste er mühsam hervor. Haldir senkte den Blick. "Meinetwegen....", begann er, wurde aber vom Prinzen unterbrochen, der heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Ich liebe Haldir!", sagte er ohne Umschweife. "Und er liebt mich.", fügte der Elb schnell hinzu. "Vater hat es herausgefunden, auf einem Weg, auf dem er es nicht erfahren sollte. Er hat uns befohlen zu gehen und nie wieder zu kommen." Narions Gesichtsausdruck war ein völlig anderer, als die zwei Elben erwartet hatten. Da stand kein schockierter oder enttäuschter Diener des Königshauses. Vielmehr waren Vorahnung und Bestätigung in sein Antlitz geschrieben. "Ich weiß, Legolas.", meinte der Elb lächelnd. "Du weißt..??? Woher..??", fragte der Prinz sehr überrascht. "Ich habe Haldirs Blick gesehen, als ich sagte, ihr seid etwas besonderes."  
  
Der Elb aus Lothlorien lächelte Narion an. Er hatte ihn liebgewonnen. Der Bedienstete war der Einzige gewesen, der Haldir hier mit Wohlwollen behandelt hatte. Durch ihn war die Zeit in Thranduils Haus ein wenig erträglicher gewesen. Narion nahm Legolas und seinen Geliebten beiseite, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass die drei allein waren.  
  
"Geht zur nord-westlichen Grenze. Dort ist ein Unterschlupf.", sagte er leise. "Es ist nicht mehr als eine Scheune, aber der Ort ist versteckt und gechützt. Wartet dort auf mich." "Narion, ziehe du nicht auch noch Thranduils Unmut auf dich...", protestierte der Prinz, aber sein Freund war unbeirrbar.  
  
"Ihr werdet Verpflegung brauchen. Ich schaue, was ich entwenden kann. Wartet dort auf mich." Legolas nickte schließlich. Zum Reden war auch keine Zeit mehr. Die Sonne stand schon weit im Westen und wenig später waren die zwei Elben auf ihren Pferden unterwegs in Richtung Nordwesten. Sie sahen nicht zurück, zu schwer war es für den Prinzen. Die Wachposten schauten ihnen verwirrt hinterher und Haldir spürte den Kampf seines Geliebten. Thranduil saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt zusammengesunken in seinem Thronsaal. Sein Sohn war gegangen. Er war allein. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Vielen, lieben Dank für die lieben Reviews. Ihr seit wirklich lieb, und motiviert mich, weiterzumachen.  
  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte bis zum Schluss!!!  
  
*knuddel*  
  
Eldalia  
  
12  
  
Die Sonne war fast untergegangen, als Legolas und Haldir die Nord-West- Grenze erreichten. Es würde ein weiter Umweg auf ihrer Reise nach Lothlorien werden, aber Narion zuliebe taten sie es. Als die Elben die Wachen passiert hatten, begann es zu regnen. Legolas führte sein Pferd abrupt in den dichten Wald zurück, sobald die Grenzposten außer Sichtweite waren. Trotz des kurzen Weges waren die zwei Elben bis auf die Haut durchnässt, als sie Narions Unterschlupf erreichten. Es war tatsächlich nicht mehr als eine Scheune. Der Boden war mit Stroh bedeckt, und alles deutete daraufhin, dass diese Hütte früher einmal als Pferdestall diente. Haldir schaute sich um. Das Dach war alt und überall taten sich Löcher auf, so dass er etwas suchen musste, um eine trockene Stelle zu finden.  
  
Legolas stand etwas verloren an der Tür und beobachtete seinen Geliebten eine ganze Weile. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden. Erschöpft von seinen seelischen Kämpfen ließ er den Kopf sinken. Der Elb aus Lothlorien spürte erst den Blick, dann die Gefühle des Prinzen und sah auf. Er wusste, wie schwer das alles für ihn gewesen war.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid...es ist alles meine Schuld.", sagte Haldir leise. "Nein....", erwiderte Legolas, der den Kopf abrupt hob. "Doch...ich hatte geglaubt, alles würde gut werden, ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte das Wohlwollen deines Vaters gewinnen...", gab der Wachmann bitter zurück. Legolas schaute seinen Geliebten hilflos an. "Du hattest recht, nin bain.", fuhr Haldir traurig fort. "Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass du kein zu Hause mehr hast."  
  
Der Prinz schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf und trat ganz nah an den Wachmann Loriens heran, auf dessen Gesicht sich Tränen abzeichneten. "Es war mein Willen.", sagte er sanft. "Ich habe mich für dich entschieden, weil ich ohne dich nicht leben kann. Mein zu Hause bist du."  
  
Er strich die Tränen aus dem schönen Gesicht vor ihm und küsste seinen Geliebten zärtlich. "Ich brauche dich.", hauchte Legolas, nachdem sich ihre Lippen getrennt hatten. Haldir lächelte verliebt, nahm die Hand des Prinzen und führte ihn in den hinteren und trockeneren Teil des Unterschlupfes.  
  
Der Wachmann ließ sich auf das Stroh fallen, um den Prinzen gleich darauf zu sich herabzuziehen. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Legolas Hände gingen sofort zu den Schnüren, die das Obergewand seines Geliebten zusammenhielten. Doch Haldir war schneller und schälte den Prinzen aus dem regennassen Oberteil. Allerdings hielt er das Kleidungsstück so, dass Legolas Arme hinter dessen Rücken fixiert waren. Bewegungsunfähig sank dieser seinem Geliebten entgegen. Die heißen Lippen des Wachmannes kosteten jeden Zentimeter des wundervollen Körpers in seinen Armen. Legolas Atem ging bei jeder Berührung heftiger. Seine aufgezwungene Untätigkeit machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte seine Hände über sein Gegenüber wandern lassen. Als Haldirs Zunge den Bauchnabel des Geliebten umkreiste, entwich diesem ein wohliges Stöhnen. Der Elb aus Lorien ließ den Prinzen los und nur Sekunden später fiel auch sein Oberteil ins Stroh. Sofort schloss sich Legolas Mund um die Brustwarzen seines Gegenübers und saugte an ihnen, so dass Haldir unkontrolliert aufstöhnte. Seine Hose wurde unangenehm eng, als die Zunge des Prinzen spielerisch seinen Körper hinab tanzte. Wenig später war der Elb aus Lothlorien von seiner lästigen Kleidung befreit und Leolas lächelte beim Anblick seines erregten Geliebten. Haldir dachte, er würde gleich den Verstand verlieren, als er spürte, wie Legolas Mund und Zunge seine Erektion in Besitz nahmen. Genüsslich kostete der Prinz alles, was sich ihm bot. Sein Geliebter wand sich heftig stöhnend unter den Berührungen. Kurz vor dessen Höhepunkt, ließ aber der Elb aus dem Düsterwald von ihm ab. Den Protest erstickte Legolas mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mit geschickten Händen entledigte er sich schnell seiner verbliebenen Kleidung. Haldir nutzte das sofort und schloss seine schlanken Finger um den harten Stab seines Geliebten, um ihn mit leichtem Druck zu massieren. Legolas stöhnte auf und stieß immer wieder reflexartig in die Hand die ihn verwöhnte. Währenddessen suchten Haldirs noch untätige Finger sanft aber bestimmt nach der engen Öffnung des Prinzen. Ohne von der Erektion seines Geliebten abzulassen, drang der Elb aus Lorien in Legolas ein. Dieser sog hörbar die Luft ein, als ein zweiter und schließlich ein dritter Finger ihren Weg in ihn fanden. Für ein paar Sekunden verharrte Haldir so, bis die bittenden Blicke seines Gegenübers ihre Wirkung taten. Der Wachmann wusste genau, was seinen Geliebten aus der Fassung brachte. Mit immer schnelleren und härteren Bewegungen brauchte er den Prinzen unter seinen Händen an einem Punkt, an welchen sich Legolas nur noch Erlösung wünschte. Sein Blut kochte und alle klaren Gedanken waren aus seinem Kopf ausradiert. Immer wieder vernahm der Elb aus Lorien ein gepresstes 'Oh...Haldir..', aber als er spürte, wie sich im Körper seines Geliebten ein Höhepunkt aufbaute, hörte Haldir abrupt auf. Legolas hatte das Gefühl, es zerreisse ihn. Mit ungläubigen Augen starrte er seinen Liebsten an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte dieser ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.  
  
"Jetzt sind wir quitt.", hauchte der Wachmann Loriens mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, und der Prinz kam nicht umhin, ebenfalls zu lächeln, als Haldir sich aufrichtete und ihn auf sich hob. Legolas schloss genüsslich die Augen, als sein eigenes Gewicht dafür sorgte, dass sein Geliebter ihn in Besitz nahm. Nie hatten sie sich einander so nah gefühlt, als Legolas begann, sich zunächst langsam und dann immer schneller auf Haldir auf und ab zu bewegen. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Geliebter sein Innerstes berührte, stöhnte der Prinz heftig auf. Haldir lehnte sich zurück, um ihm alle Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben, die der Elb aus dem Düsterwald brauchte. Der Wachmann genoss es, von Legolas verwöhnt zu werden. Lustvoll und hungrig wand er sich unter den Bewegungen des Prinzen. Beide schrien den Namen des anderen, als sie fast gleichzeitig kamen. Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, ließ sich Legolas kurz darauf auf Haldirs Brust fallen. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und in seinem Kopf hallte jeder einzelne Herzschlag seines Geliebten wider. Dessen Arme schlossen sich um den Körper des Prinzen, um ihn ganz nah zu halten.  
  
Eine halbe Ewigkeit verharrten sie bewegungslos in dieser Position, bis Legolas den Kopf hob, um seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Ich gehöre dir.", flüsterte er. "Für alle Zeiten." Haldir strich sanft über das wunderschöne Gesicht vor ihm. "Ich liebe dich, Legolas.", gab der Elb aus Lorien sanft zurück. "Nichts wird uns jemals trennen!" Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem tiefen Kuss, bevor sie sich eng aneinander kuschelten. Der Elbenprinz hatte sich noch nie so sicher und geborgen gefühlt, so dass er sehr bald in einen friedlichen Schlaf fiel. Haldir betrachtete noch lange das Anlitz seines Liebsten, bis auch er den Kampf gegen die Erschöpfung verlor und Legolas lächelnd in Reich der Träume folgte. 


	13. Kapitel 13

13  
  
Als Legolas am folgenden Morgen erwachte, waren Haldirs Augen, das erste, was er erblickte. Glücklich lächelnd schaute sein Geliebter ihn an. Der Prinz versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das zum letzten Mal erlebt hatte. So oft hatte er morgens die Augen aufgeschlagen und der Platz neben ihm war leer gewesen. Legolas wurde sanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Haldirs Lippen sanft die seinen berührte.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, nin bain?", fragte der Wachmann leise. "Mhmm...wundervoll.", antwortete der Prinz, während er sanfte Küsse über Haldirs Brust verteilte. "Wann wollte Narion uns hier treffen.", hakte Haldir zärtlich flüsternd nach. Legolas' Schulterzucken konnte er nur erahnen. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber er klopft sicher vorher an." Der Wachmann lächelte vielsagend und entspannte sich, um die Berührungen seines Geliebten ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Dabei viel sein Blick kurz auf das Fläschen Öl, welches sie in der Nacht zuvor benutzt hatten. Es war umgefallen, und der ganze Inhalt hatte sich auf dem, mit Stroh bedecktem Boden verteilt.  
  
"Ähm..nin bain...", setzte Haldir atemlos an, denn Legolas' Lippen hatten sich mittlerweile bis zu den Lenden vorgearbeitet und seine Zunge kreiste fordernd um äußerst empfindliche Stellen am Körper des Elbens aus Lorien. Der Wachmann musste sich extrem konzentrieren, damit er nicht vergaß, was er seinem Geliebten eigentlich mitteilen wollte. "Le..go...las...", presste er hervor. Als Antwort bekam er ein Grummeln, und nur widerwillig hob der Prinz den Kopf, um seinen Geliebten fragend anzuschauen. Dieser hielt das leere Ölfläschen hoch. "Ich hoffe, du hast an Nachschub gedacht."  
  
Legolas schaute einen Augenblick sehr nachdenklich, und Haldir hatte schon etwas Angst vor der Antwort auf seine Frage. Aber der Elbenprinz löste sich kurz darauf von seinem Gegenüber und krabbelte zu seinen Sachen. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zog er ein neues Fläschen heraus. "Wunderbar...", gab der Wachmann zurück, doch sofort wurde ihm der Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, blickte der Elb aus Lorien in ein gespielt strenges Gesicht.  
  
"Ich dulde jetzt keinerlei Ablenkungen mehr.", sagte Legolas mit einem hungrigen Glänzen in den Augen. "Du gehörst mir, Haldir von Lorien!"  
  
Der Wachmann konnte nur noch nicken. Kurze Zeit darauf war er gefangen in der Präsens seines Geliebten. Nie wurde Haldir so zärtlich und zugleich so fordernd geliebt, wie an diesem Morgen. Als Legolas ihm erschöpft in die Arme sank, wähnte er sich im Paradies, bis das schlagen von Hufen auf dem Waldboden die atemlose Stille zerriss. Der Prinz hob den Kopf und lauschte.  
  
"Das muss Narion sein. Nur er weiß, dass wir hier sind.", entgegnete er seinem zustimmend nickenden Gegenüber. Schnell zogen sie sich an, um dem Diener entgegen zu gehen, doch als sie nach draußen traten, erkannten sie nur ein reiterloses Pferd, das auf sie zu galoppierte. Von Narion war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Unsicher trat Haldir auf das Tier zu. Es war bepackt mit Leinenbeuteln, in denen sich Proviant befand, aber der wunderschöne braune Hengst war erschöpft, seine Haut schweißüberströmt. Fragend schaute der Wachmann seinen Geliebten an, der nun ebenfalls neben ihnen stand. "Das ist Narions Pferd, aber...". Legolas brach ab, denn entsetzt fiel sein Blick auf einen schwarzgefiederten Pfeil, der in einem der beiden Proviantbeuteln steckte. "Oh Gott...Haldir...!!!", rief er. Der Wachmann war sofort bei seinem Geliebten und traute seinen Augen kaum. "Orks!!!..Hier..?!", presste er mühsam hervor.  
  
In Legolas Augen standen plötzlich Angst und Wut. Ohne dass Haldir eine Chance zu einer Reaktion hatte, rannte der Prinz in den Stall zurück, um sein Pferd zu holen. Seine Sorge um Narion ließ ihn die Gefahr vergessen, die auf ihn wartete, sobald er das Reich seines Vaters wieder betrat. Aber seinem Geliebten war sie in diesem Moment mehr als klar. "Legolas...was hast du vor?", fragte er besorgt. "Du weißt, was uns der König angedroht hat, sollten wir jemals zurückkehren."  
  
Der Prinz nickte, aber sein Entschluss war unumstößlich. "Narion ist...", der Waldelb stockte. "....verletzt. Er braucht Hilfe, und nur wir wissen, wohin er unterwegs war." Nach einem kurzen Moment fuhr er fort. "Er hat sich für uns in Gefahr begeben, und er ist mein Freund. Ich lasse ihn nicht allein." Haldir nickte, hielt aber weiterhin Legolas Pferd fest. "Du hast recht.", antwortete er. "Ich werde mit dir kommen." "Nein, Haldir! Das ist zu gefährlich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.". Der Prinz versuchte sein Pferd auf den Weg zu bringen, aber der Elb aus Lorien ließ sich nicht beirren und pfiff nach seinem Reittier, das auch sofort zu ihm kam. "Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren!", sagte der Wachmann sanft. "Du wirst mich hier nicht zurücklassen. Und Narion ist auch mein Freund. Ich lasse dich nicht allein gehen, nicht noch einmal."  
  
Legolas Absicht zum Protest verrauchte, als er in die Augen seines Geliebten blickte, und er nickte. So schnell es ging, machten sie sich auf den Weg, zu Narion und zurück in das Reich des Waldelbenkönigs. 


	14. Kapitel 14

14  
  
Als die zwei Elben die Grenze zu Thranduils Reich erreichten, stoppte Legolas plötzlich und schaute sich verwirrt um. Nirgendwo waren Wachen zu erkennen. Die Stille die diesen Ort umgab, war fast erstickend. Haldir versuchte irgendwelche Geräusche auszumachen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Mit ungutem Gefühl überschritten sie die Nordwestgrenze des Düsterwaldes. Sie waren nicht lange unterwegs, als die scharfen Augen des Wachmannes von Lorien eine Gestalt ausmachte, die unweit von ihnen auf dem Waldboden lag. Noch immer war niemand anderes zu sehen oder zu hören. Legolas trieb sein Pferd an. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er die reglose Person erkannte.  
  
"Narion...!" Es war mehr ein Flüstern, als dieser Name seinen Mund verließ. Als die Elben näher kamen, wurden immer mehr Einzelheiten deutlich, Einzelheiten, die auch Haldir die Kehle zuschnürten. Der Diener des Könighauses lag vor ihnen, niedergestreckt von drei schwarzgefiederten Pfeilen. Legolas kniete sich neben seinen langjährigen Freund und griff diesen an den Schultern, wohl wissend, dass er für Narion nichts mehr tun konnte. Minuten vergingen, ohne das einer der beiden Elben ein Wort sagte. Zu sehr war jeder für sich damit beschäftigt, das vor ihm liegende zu verarbeiten. "Ich hätte seinem Vorschlag nicht zustimmen sollen, uns noch einmal zu treffen.", unterbrach Legolas die Stille. "Ich bringe nichts als Verderben." Haldir zog den Prinzen in seine Arme. "Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Narion hätte sich nie davon abbringen lassen.", antwortete er sanft. "Aber all das wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich dir geglaubt hätte, was deinen Vater angeht.", fügte der Elb aus Lorien traurig hinzu. Sein Geliebte hob den Kopf, die blauen Augen voller Trauer. "Jetzt habe ich nur noch dich.", gab Legolas zurück und sein Gegenüber konnte nichts weiter tun, als seinen Liebsten tröstend zu küssen.  
  
Doch plötzlich zerriss die erdrückende Ruhe um sie herum. Deutlich vernahmen sie Kampfgeräusche. Sie waren noch weit entfernt, und kamen aus dem Herz des Düsterwaldes. Die zwei Elben sprangen auf. Haldir konnte die Absichten seines Geliebten deutlich in dessen Augen sehen. "Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren.", sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Dein Volk braucht jetzt jeden, der bereit ist, zu kämpfen."  
  
Legolas nickte mit entschlossenem Gesicht, auch wenn sie nun in die Höhle des Löwen zurückkehrten und die Gefahr für sie beide immer größer wurde. Doch der Prinz war immer noch Teil dieses Landes und Mitglied dieses Volkes. Er würde für das kämpfen, möge sein Vater tun, was er wollte. Mit einem letzten elbischen Abschiedsgruß wandten sie sich von Narion ab. Sie würden später die schönste Stelle des Reiches suchen, um ihm eine letzte Ruhestätte zu geben. Dann preschten sie davon, dem Getöse entgegen.  
  
Schon bald stolperten die beiden Elben über die ersten Orkleichen, aber auch Mitstreiter waren unter den Opfern. Der Gegner musste in großer Zahl gekommen sein, den die Spur des Todes führte immer weiter in die Richtung des Herrscherhaus. 'Hoffentlich ist noch nicht alles verloren.', schoss es Legolas durch den Kopf und er spornte sein Pferd noch ein wenig mehr an. Haldir konnte dem Prinz kaum folgen. Immer deutlich wurde die Blutspur. Als sie durch das nächste Gestrüpp brachen, waren sie plötzlich mittendrin. Sofort wurde Legolas von seinem Geliebten getrennt. Nur kurz dachte er daran, einen Pfeil zu ziehen. Der Gegner hatte ihn vom Pferd gerissen, bevor der Thronfolger überhaupt wusste, wo in der Schlacht er sich befand. Haldir reagierte prompt und schoss den Angreifer nieder. Diese kurze Ablenkung brachte nun ihn in Schwierigkeiten, und nur mit Mühe brachte der Wachmann Loriens seinen Gegner zur Strecke. Als er sich umsah, war Legolas zwischen den Fronten verschwunden. Aber für Panik hatte Haldir keine Zeit. Neben ihm fiel ein Verteidiger des Königs. Die Chancen standen nicht gut. Immer weiter trieb das Orkheer die Elbentrupps ins Innere ihres Reiches. Der Elb Loriens griff 3 Gegner gleichzeitig an und nur der Überraschungeffekt rettete ihm das Leben, denn er hatte die Koordination dieser Kreaturen etwas unterschätzt. Mit schnellen Hieben wurde Haldir der Situation dann doch Herr. Verzweifelt suchten seine Augen danach das Antlitz seines Geliebten. Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, als er ihn nicht erspähte.  
  
Der Prinz war schnell sehr tief in die eigenen Linien getrieben wurden und stand nun regelrecht mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Zwei seiner Mitstreiter fand den Tod, als sie ungläubig aufblickten und ihren Thronfolger erkannten. Mit ungeahnten Kräften rächte Legolas ihren Tod auf der Stelle. Ziemlich bald merkte er, wie aussichtslos die Lage schien. Seine eigenen Leute waren sehr zerstreut, während die Orks noch immer als Einheit agierten. Der Prinz versuchte eine Presche in die gegnerischen Linien zu schlagen um sich und seine wenigen Verbündeten aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit einer so starken zweiten Riege gerechnet. Bevor er eine Chance zur Verteidigung bekam, durchzuckte ein heftiger Schmerz seine Brust. Der Ork vor ihm hatte noch die Hand an dem Dolch, der Sekundenbruchteile zuvor seinen Weg durch Legolas Rippen gefunden hatte. Nur noch dumpf hörte er den Ausruf des Schreckens seines Nebenmannes, der die Gunst der Minute nutzte, um den Angreifer des Prinzen die Elbenklinge spüren zu lassen. Haldir fuhr herum. Er hatte keinen Blickkontakt zum Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes gehabt, aber stark waren plötzlich die Schmerzen in seinem Herz. Und wie von einer dunklen Hand gesteuert, eröffnete sich plötzlich das Sichtfeld des Wachmannes, so dass er sah, wie Legolas mit einem Orkdolch in der Brust zusammenbrach. 


	15. Kapitel 15

15  
  
Wie in einem Rausch schlug sich Haldir zu seinem Geliebten durch, der umringt war von den Kriegern seines Volkes. Erst das Erscheinen des Lorien- Elben erinnerte sie daran, dass sie sich in einem Gefecht befanden. Vorsichtig hob Haldir den Prinzen hoch und suchte Schutz hinter einer nahegelegenen Baumgruppe. In seinem Gesicht stand die pure Panik, als der Elb auf Legolas blickte. Wie in Trance drückte Haldir den leblosen Körper fest an sich und redete immer wieder auf seinen Geliebten ein. Aber nichts geschah.  
  
Vorsichtig zog der Wachmann Loriens den Dolch aus der Brust des Prinzen und riss ein Stück Stoff aus seinem Umhang, um die Blutung zu stillen. Dabei spürte er, wie dessen Herz leicht gegen seine Hand schlug. Haldir schrie auf. Noch war nicht alles verloren. In seinem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Ihm war klar, dass Legolas schnellstens Hilfe brauchte. Bis in den goldenen Wald würde es der Prinz nie schaffen. Der Lorienelb wusste, dass es nur eine Chance gab - das Haus des Königs von Düsterwald.  
  
'Thranduil würde seinen Sohn nicht einfach sterben lassen', schoss es Haldir durch den Kopf. 'Das konnte er nicht tun.' Der Lorienelb hob Legolas vorsichtig hoch, bedacht, ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Haldir stieg auf das nächstbeste Pferd, bettete Legolas sicher in seinen Armen und galoppierte dem Palast entgegen. Auf dem Weg dahin, nahm er besorgt zur Kenntnis, wie nah der Feind dem Königshaus schon war, aber Haldir verdrängte es. Notfalls würde er es mit seinem Leben verteidigen, nur damit der Thronfolger eine Chance hatte, zu überleben. Am Palast versperrten die Wachen zunächst Haldirs weiterkommen, aber als sie den Elben erkannen, der leblos in dessen Armen lag, wichen sie zurück und gaben den Weg frei. Im Thronsaal wurden letzte Vorbereitungen getroffen, dem Ansturm der Orks standzuhalten. Als der Elb Loriens eintrat verstummten alle Anwesenden und Thranduils Augen starrten ihm wütend entgegen.  
  
"Wie können Sie es wagen...", zischte der König, aber als Haldir ihm den leblosen Körper seines Sohnes vor die Füße legte, wich die Wut größter Angst. "Legolas..", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, als er neben dem Prinzen auf die Knie sank. Die zitternden Hände des Königs strichen sanft über Legolas Haare und fast in Panik schrie er nach den Heilern seines Hauses. Haldir vernahm hoffnungsvoll die Wandlung des unnahbaren Königs zum besorgten Vater.  
  
In diesem Moment knallte es dumpf an der Palasttür. Der Feind war gekommen. "Retten Sie ihren Sohn!!!", sagte der Lorienelb, bevor er die Waffen zog und dem Gegner entgegen ging. Thranduil hob Legolas vorsichtig hoch und eilte in dessen Privatgemächer, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Hauses befanden. Mit einem väterlichen Blick überließ er den Prinzen den Heilern , zog sein Schwert und folgte seinen Wachen in den Kampf. Dort wurde Haldir langsam klar, dass die Verteidiger ein Wunder brauchten. Etwas traf den Elben hart am Kopf, so dass er gegen die Palastmauern taumelte. Im letzten Moment fand sein Schwert den richtigen Weg. Benommen lehnte der Wachmann für einen Augenblick an der Wand. Nur verschwommen nahm er daher mit, wie ein relativ großer Elbentrupp dem Feind in den Rücken fiel. Bestärkt von neuer Hoffnung nutzte Haldir die kurze Verwirrung der Orks und schnell fielen einige der Klinge Loriens zum Opfer. Das Blatt wendete sich und die wenigen noch lebenden Angreifer flohen in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.  
  
Thranduil konnte den Sieg nicht genießen. Er ließ sein Schwert fallen und eilte in die Räume des Thronfolgers. Legolas Wunden waren versorgt, aber sein Zustand hatte sich nicht geändert. "Mehr können wir für ihn nicht tun, mein König.", sagte einer der Heiler leise. Der Herrscher nickte und setzte sich schweigend auf das Bett seines Sohnes. Er wollte schreien, aber Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Voller Schmerz schaute er auf seinen Sohn. Bilder formten sich in seinem Kopf, Bilder seiner Frau, als sie ihm genommen wurde. Leise verließ der König das Zimmer.  
  
Als er den Thronsaal erreichte, hatten sich dort bereits die Palastwachen eingefunden, in ihrer Mitte stand Haldir. Eine Blutspur zeichnete sein Gesicht. Unsicher trat der Herrscher vor sein Gefolge. Jeder erwartete, dass er nun zu seinem Wort stand und Haldir hinrichten ließ. Thranduil wusste aber auch genau, dass er in gleichen Moment auch das Todesurteil für seinen Sohn unterschreiben musste. Der König brauchte Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Haldir von Lorien ist unter Arrest zu stellen. Führt ihn in eines der Gästezimmer." Das Herz des Wachmanns setzte einen Moment aus.  
  
"Wie...wie geht es Legolas?", fragte er. "Ist er am Leben???" Haldirs Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, aber der König gab ihm keine Antwort. Dessen Wachen ergriffen den Lorienelben und führten den Befehl ihres Königs aus. 


	16. Kapitel 16

16  
  
Die Elben des Königs führten Haldir in das gleiche Zimmer, in dem er auch schon bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt geweilt hatte. Immer wieder fragte er, ob einer seiner Aufseher wusste, wie es dem Prinzen ging, aber keiner konnte oder wollte ihm etwas sagen. Schwer fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ließ den Wachmann mit seiner Angst allein.  
  
Haldir lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Nicht zu wissen, wie es seinem Liebsten ging, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte die Mauern um sich herum einreißen, zu sehr spürte der Elb, dass sein Legolas ihn brauchte. Vorsichtig schaute der Wachmann Loriens aus dem Fenster. Die Gemächer des Prinzen lagen 6 Räume rechts von ihm. Die Bäume waren an dieser Stelle günstig gewachsen. Haldir wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, als er vom Fenstersims auf den nächstliegenden Ast sprang. 'Nur einen Augenblick...kurz seine Hand halten...', dachte der Wachmann, 'Niemand würde es merken...'  
  
Vorsichtig kletterte Haldir auf den Ast vor Legolas Fenster. Es stand weit offen. Der Raum war bis auf den Prinzen leer. Da lag er und Haldir spürte den Kampf, den sein Geliebter ausfocht. Behend und lautlos waren die Bewegungen des Elben aus Lorien, als er den Fuß in die Gemächer des Thronfolgers setzte. Schnell war der Wachmann bei seinem Geliebten, der immernoch bewusstlos war. Zärtlich nahm er dessen Hand in die seine, um mit der anderen zärtlich über die Haare des Prinzen zu streichen. Alle Gefahren waren vergessen, als Haldir sacht seinen Kopf auf Legolas Brust bettete.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen ließ ihn aufsehen. Die Finger des Prinzen schlossen sich spürbar um die Hand des Wachmannes von Lorien. Zärtlich haucht Haldir seinem Prinzen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als dieser die Augen aufschlug. Der Elb aus Lorien konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Unsicher schaute sich Legolas um. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand. 'Meine Gemächer....zu Hause....mein Geliebter ist hier bei mir?'. Die Gedanken des Prinzen wirbelten durcheinander . War alles gut? Hatte sein Vater...? Weiter kam er nicht, denn Haldirs Lippen legten sich sanft auf die seinen. In diesem Moment flog mit einem Schlag die Tür auf und der König trat herein. 'Sein Sohn war wach, alles würde gut werden.' Haldirs entsetztes Gesicht verriet Legolas, dass sein Geliebter keine Erlaubnis hatte, bei ihm zu sein. Thranduils Augen waren eiskalt. Jetzt konnte er seinen Sohn nicht wieder gehen lassen, deswegen tat er nun etwas, was er eigentlich nicht wirklich wollte. "Nun wenn der Elb aus Lorien es nicht zu schätzen weiß, dass ich ihm für seinen Arrest ein Zimmer meines Hauses zur Verfügung stelle, dann sollte ich andere Seiten aufziehen.", presste der König sich mühsam beherrschend hervor. "Wachen!!!! Bringt ihn in den Kerker und lasst ihn Düsterwalds Ketten spüren."  
  
Legolas fuhr auf. "Haldir..!!!" Das Gefolge Thranduils griffen nach dem Wachmann Loriens, dessen Augen auf seinem Geliebten ruhten. "Ich liebe dich, nin bain!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, aber der Prinz vernahm es. Legolas konnte nicht fassen, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte "Haldir...nein!!!". Aber sein Geliebter wurde brutal von ihm weggezogen.  
  
Das nächste was der Prinz spürte, waren die Hände seines Vaters, die ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Kissen drücken wollten. "Ruhe dich aus Legolas, du musst zu Kräften kommen..", sagte Thranduil in besorgtem Ton, doch der Blick, der den König traf, waren wir tausend Giftpfeile. Wütend schlug der Prinz die Hände des Herrschers von seinen Schultern und funkelte ihn an. "Meine Brüder hatten recht.", erwiderte Legolas kalt. "In deiner Brust schlägt kein Herz. So ist es kein Wunder, dass du nicht weißt, was es heißt zu lieben."  
  
Es schien Legolas, als würde ihm der Kopf zerspringen, als Thranduil ihm hart ins Gesicht schlug. "Zügle deine Zunge, du weißt nicht was du sprichst.", entgegnete der König. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich deine Mutter geliebt habe, und sie mich. Du kannst dir nicht im geringsten vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man diejenige Person verliert, die einem alles bedeutet." Thranduil hatte Mühe seine Fassung zu bewahren. "Oh doch Vater.", antwortete der Prinz fest. "Genau das tust du mir gerade an." Diese Worte trafen den Herrscher wie ein Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. Ungläubig starrte er auf seine zitternden Hände. Er holte Luft, um seinen Sohn anzuflehen, aber dieser drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Alles was Thranduil vernahm war: "Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen, Vater."  
  
Wie in Trance verließ der König das Zimmer. Unsicher traten die Leibwächter zur Seite, doch ihr Herrscher bemerkte sie nicht. Sein Weg führte ihn nach draußen in seine Gärten, und als hätte eine höhere Macht ihn geführt, stand er plötzlich vor dem Grab seiner Frau. Jahre war er nicht mehr an diesem Ort gewesen, doch nun war er da, mit der Erkenntnis alles verloren zu haben. Unter ihm gaben seine Beine nach und seine Wachen sahen mit Entsetzen, wie der König vor ihren Augen in sich zusammensank.  
  
Für Haldir brach eine Welt zusammen, als sich der kalte Stahl um seine Handgelenke schloss. Er war sicher, Legolas nicht wiederzusehen und nie wieder seine Liebe spüren zu können. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, so dass selbst die Blicke der Wachen Mitleid zeigten. Zu gleichen Zeit lag der Thronfolger vor sich hin starrend in seinem Bett. Noch niemals hatte er sich so leer gefühlt. Ihm war nichts mehr geblieben. Er verweigerte Essen, Trinken und die Versorgung durch die Heiler des Hauses.  
  
Der König hingegen kniete vor dem Grab seiner Frau. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Immer wieder hallten die Worte seines Sohnes in seinem Kopf. Erst als die Nacht hereinbrach, erhob sich Thranduil schwerfällig, um in seine Gemächer zu gehen. Doch auch dort fand er keine Ruhe. Der Herrscher des Reiches wusste, dass es kein Zurück in das Herz seines jüngsten Sohnes gab. Wie sehr hat er verhindern wollen, dass Legolas das Gleiche durchmachen musste, wie er. Und nun war es der König, sein Vater, selbst gewesen, der ihm das antat.  
  
Die Dunkelheit schien eine Ewigkeit über dem Düsterwald zu hängen. Als die Sonne endlich ihren Weg auf den Himmel fand, machte sich der König auf den Weg zu seinem Sohn. Dieser lag wach in seinem Bett. Er sah kurz auf, um sich dann sofort wieder abzuwenden. Minuten vergingen ohne ein Wort.  
  
"Legolas...", begann Thranduil leise. Doch sein Sohn war nicht bereit, ihm irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Vater.", entgegnete er schwach. Der König senkte den Kopf, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben, jedenfalls nicht bevor er gesagt hatte, was er sagen wollte. 


	17. Finale

So, es ist vollbracht. Ich danke allen die mich bis hierher begleitet haben, ich hoffe es hat ein wneig Spass gemacht. Von dieser Geschichte gibt es eine Fortsetzung "Eine neue Chance". Wenn ihr Lust habt darauf, lasst es mich wissen.  
  
Danke nochmal für alles *knuddel*  
  
Eldalia  
  
17  
  
"Ich habe deiner Mutter..", begann er erneut. Legolas fuhr funkelnd herum. "Ich sagte, LASS MICH IN RUHE!!!!", schrie er den Herrscher an. "Ich will nichts mehr hören. Verlasse meine Räume. SOFORT!" Thranduil schreckte zurück, aber das hier war doch seine letzte Chance. "Nein...Legolas, hör mir bitte zu..." "Es wurde alles gesagt, GEH!".  
  
Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen dem Prinzen in die Augen. "Bitte...mein Junge.." "Nenn mich nicht 'mein Junge'. Ist es das, was du wolltest? Ist das alles der Dank dafür, dass ich blieb, als alle anderen gingen? Soll ich genauso leiden, wie du?" "Nein ..Legolas" "Ich hätte mit meinen Brüdern verschwinden sollen, dann hätte ich jetzt noch so etwas wie eine Familie."  
  
Thranduil war nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Fassade des Unnahbaren zu erhalten. Ungehemmt ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Legolas war erschrocken über das Bild seines Vaters, dass sich ihm offenbarte. Bis jetzt hatte er den Herrscher des Düsterwaldes noch nie weinen sehen. Vielleicht gab er deswegen dem Bitten des Königs nach. "Ich gebe dir eine Minute, Vater.", sagte der Prinz leise.  
  
Dieser setzte sich dankbar auf das Bett seines Sohnes. Dabei war es ihm egal, dass Tränen sein Gesicht überströmten. "Ich habe deiner Mutter vor langer Zeit etwas versprochen.", begann er. "Und was war das?", fragte Legolas leicht resigniert. "Dass ich alles tun werde, um meine Söhne glücklich zu machen." Ein bitteres Lachen unterbrach ihn. "Und das ist also deine Vorstellung davon?" "Nein..", der König stockte. "Ich habe mein Wort gebrochen. Ich habe mich schuldig gemacht, gegenüber der Elbin, die ich mehr als alles geliebt habe. Aber das ist nicht das Schlimmste. Ich hatte eine zweite Chance. Du warst es, der immer zu mir stand und ich habe dich verletzt. Wunden habe ich dir zugefügt, die nicht der ärgste Feind verursachen könnte. Und das ist noch eine viel größere Schuld, die auf mir lastet." Der Herrscher brach ab. Seine Stimme wollte ihm kaum noch gehorchen, als er fortfuhr. "Ich weiß, dass es für mein Handeln keine Vergebung geben kann. Meiner Schuld ist es zu verdanken, dass ich nun zum zweiten Mal die Person verloren habe, die mir alles bedeutet."  
  
"Aber noch ist es nicht zu spät.", fuhr der König fort. "Noch kann ich etwas tun, was ich von Anfang an hätte tun sollen." Thranduil drehte sich herum, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und rief mit versucht fester Stimme nach seinen Wachen.  
  
"Lasst Haldir von Lorien frei. Er darf sich in diesem Haus bewegen, wie es ihm beliebt." Legolas konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passierte und er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er blickte in die Augen seines Vaters, die ihn voller Schuld ansahen. Der Prinz spürte, dass dieser noch etwas sagen wollte, aber dennoch schwieg. "Vater..", setzte der Thronfolger an, doch der König winkte ab. "Nein Legolas. Sag nichts. Verschwende nichts an einen Elben, der nicht davor zurückschreckte, seinem Sohn weh zu tun." Thranduil wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür. Noch einmal drehte er sich um. Alles war gesagt, alles getan. In diesem Moment erreichte Haldir das Zimmer des Prinzen. Der König nickte ihm zu und verließ den Raum, im Glauben, seinen Sohn das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben. Der Elb aus Lorien war mit einem Satz bei Legolas und schloss ihn fest in die Arme, aber er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Was ist mit dir, nin bain.", fragte er leise.  
  
Legolas nahm das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zärtlich in beide Hände und küsste seine Lippen sanft. So sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, und dennoch, wirkliches Glück fühlte sich anders an. Langsam erzählte der Prinz seinem Geliebten, wie es zu dessen Freilassung gekommen ist. Haldir verstand nun Legolas Verhalten, denn er wusste, wie sehr dieser an seinem Vater hing, wie wichtig er war im Leben des Prinzen. Lange lagen sie einander in den Armen, redeten und spürten die Anwesenheit des anderen.  
  
Als Haldir am Morgen danach erwachte, stand sein Liebster auf schwachen Beinen an der Tür. Sofort sprang der Elb aus Lorien auf. "Was tust du da, Schatz?", fragte er spöttisch, wohl wissend, was der Prinz vorhatte. "Nenn mich verrückt...., aber ich muss zu meinem Vater,", begann Legolas, aber Haldir legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf den Mund. "Ich weiß, nin bain. Aber in diesem Zustand wirst du es kaum allein bis zu den Gemächern des Königs schaffen." Der Thronfolger lächelte und hauchte seinem Gegenüber einen Kuss auf den Mund, als dieser einen seiner Arme um die Hüfte des verletzten Elben legte und ihm half, den Weg zu Thranduil zurückzulegen.  
  
Der König machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht, als plötzlich sein Sohn in seinem Zimmer stand, gestützt von dem Elben, den dieser liebte. "Du solltest nicht aufstehen.", meinte der Herrscher des Düsterwaldes schwach, beschämt, dass ihm in diesem Moment nichts besseres in den Sinn kam. "Setz dich wenigstens hin." Thranduil deutete auf einen nahestehenden Stuhl. Legolas nahm das Angebot nur allzu gern an, da seine Verletzung nun doch sehr starke Schmerzen verursachte. Haldir geleitete ihn vorsichtig. "Ich warte vor der Tür." sagte er leise, bevor er den Raum verließ.  
  
Wieder folgte eine unangenehme Stille, die durch den König beendet wurde. "Ich habe dich nicht noch einmal hier erwartet.", sagte er leise. Legolas schaute den Herrscher an. Er schien um Jahre zu gealtert. "Vater, ich...", setzte der Prinz an. "Nein, Legolas.", unterbrach ihn Thranduil. "Seit du hierher zurückgekehrt bist, habe ich dir nichts als Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Geh fort von hier. Lebe dein Leben, werde glücklich." Der König dachte einen Moment nach. "Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du überhaupt hier geblieben bist, als deine Brüder diese Gefilde verließen." "Weil ich meinen Vater geliebt habe.", antwortete Legolas fest. "Weil er alles war, was ich noch hatte."  
  
Schmerz durchflutete Thranduils Herz. "Und ich habe dich von mir gestoßen." Wieder kämpfte der Herrscher mit sich, und erneut verlor er diesen Kampf. "Bei den Valar, warum bist du noch immer hier, du solltest mich längst verlassen haben?" "Weil...du...wir sind eine Familie, und Vater, ich liebe dich und ich will dich nicht verlieren." Legolas Stimme zitterte. "Nein, ich habe alles zerstört.", warf Thranduil ein. "Ich verdiene deine Liebe nicht. Ich verdiene niemandes Liebe oder Vergebung." "Aber...ich vergebe dir." "Das kannst du nicht tun, Legolas.", flüsterte der Herrscher schwach. "Doch das kann ich, und das tu ich."  
  
Der König setzte sich neben seinen Sohn. Sanft strich er über dessen Haare, kaum begreifend, was für einen Engel er vor sich hatte. Langsam zog er Legolas in seine Arme und nur zu gern nahm der Prinz dies an. Als sie sich trennten, sah der Thronfolger in die mit Tränen gefüllten Augen seines Vater. "Du bist wahrlich wie deine Mutter.", meinte dieser schwach. "Du hast ihr Herz in deiner Brust." Legolas lächelte den König an. "Vater..", begann der Prinz. "Ich weiß, dass du Haldir nicht sofort als verlorenen Sohn in die Arme schließen kannst." Thranduil lachte leise. "Legolas, ich..." "Ich liebe diesen Elben über alles, bitte gib ihm eine Chance." Der König sah gütig auf den Prinzen. "Ja, das werde ich tun." Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür und rief den Wachmann Loriens in seine Gemächer. Unsicher trat Haldir ein, aber Legolas Lächeln beruhigte ihn ein wenig. "Willkommen im Düsterwald.", sagte der König mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.  
  
Ende 


End file.
